


Temptation 2.0

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Series: Temptation Universe [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Explicit Language, Flash - Freeform, Illusions to polyamory, Jaehwan likes sweet things, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Really a Threesome but Three People are Involved?, Oral Fixation, Self-Indulgent, angel!Jaehwan, demon!hyuk, if temptation had a little sister, interdimensional Beings are Always Ready for Sex, playing fast and loose with the concept of demons, redux or sequel?, religious inaccuracy, this was entirely, winky face emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: "May I tempt you?"(Otherwise known as: that one where angel Jae just wants his sweets and Sanghyuk is more than happy to oblige)(hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186438) by [Clytemnestrasrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge). 

> The same universe as Temptation, but all the roles are reversed.
> 
> Written while listening to [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX9DgavXiN4)

≌≌≌≌≌≌≌

≌≌≌≌≌≌≌

“May I tempt you”

Jaehwan lifted his head, looking into the startling green eyes of the beautiful man before him.

“No, thank you. Are you Mr. Han? I had a four o’clock appointment,” Jaehwan asked, ignoring the silver tray of sweets in the man’s hand and getting to his feet. The waiting room he had been sitting in was completely empty, he hadn’t even heard the man come in.

“In the flesh, you must be Jaehwan. Right this way,” the man replied, smiling a _brilliant _smile and gesturing the young angel towards the door. Jaehwan was sure it hadn’t been open a minute ago.

This Han man perfectly fit the description of the demon Jaehwan was looking for. Sanghyuk. Much taller than most human males, indigo black hair, sharp facial features and deep green eyes. The words written in his file didn’t do the demon justice, Jaehwan thought, trailing after his target. He was much bigger in person.

“So,” the demon said, pulling a chair out and pushing it in when Jaehwan sat, “You’re here for a talent audition?”

The young angel nodded. This demon cultivated gifted humans and corrupted them. He used them for his own gain, financial, emotional, Jaehwan wasn’t sure. But he knew whatever it was must be terrible. Demons _always _did terrible things.

“I’m here to sing,” Jaehwan replied, folding his hands primly in his lap and trying not to shake.

He had been chosen for this job because of his voice. Jaehwan may not be the strongest or most powerful angel, he skewed toward the weak side of that scale actually. But he was the best singer in heaven. Aside from Taekwoon of course, but he and the archangel where the two best. Not that it was a competition, just a fact.

“Sing?” the demon repeated, leaning back in his large leather chair. There was an oak desk between them, but Jaehwan would still have preferred a bit more distance.

“Yes, I sing in my local church choir and my pastor suggested I try professional, so now I’m here.” Jaehwan really was doing his best not to stutter or ramble, but the demons gaze was too focused on his face for his taste.

“Your paperwork said as much. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Jaehwan hesitated a beat, searching the room for something to say. He settled on the truth. “I enjoy singing more than anything else. It brings me immeasurable contentment.”

“Contentment?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan replied, nodding and accidentally meeting those emerald eyes. He hastily averted his gaze.

“Well then,” Sanghyuk said, folding his hands behind his head and flashing that sharp white smile, “Sing.”

So Jaehwan sang. He had been practicing this human hymn for weeks, wanting to make sure it was absolutely perfect. As first soloist in the heavenly choir, Jaehwan knew how much work proper singing required. The young angel needed to impress his target.

The demon’s jade eyes narrowed, just barely, but Jaehwan didn’t notice. He was too lost in the hymn. And by the time he finished his last note, the demon was smiling wider.

“Divine,” Sanghyuk murmured, smacking his lips like he had tasted something unpleasant. And no wonder, with a word of the almighty on his demonic tongue. Jaehwan smiled for the first time since he walked into this office. The demon stared at him for a moment, unwrapping one of the sweets from his little tray and popping it into his mouth. “Can you sing anything more... secular?”

Jaehwan hesitated again, looking down at his knees. He did... on _very _rare occasion when he was on the surface, sit and listen to the human music in parks or cafes. He wouldn’t eat or drink anything, obviously, just sit and listen.

“There is... there is one thing. But I would be better with instrumental accompaniment and I do not have one of those player things,” he replied, still staring resolutely at his knees. He needed this demon to want to collect him, and if singing a non-religious human song would achieve that then he would do it.

Sanghyuk pulled out one of those funny little cellphones, it looked so small in the palm of his hand. Jaehwan caught himself looking at it and focused back on his lap. “And which song would this be?” the demon asked, an unmistakable lilt in his tone. “Hurry up were dreaming, the outro, by an artist called M83.”

The demon’s eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly. “That’s an interesting choice…” he glanced at the young angel’s paperwork with a bit too much exaggeration, “Jaehwan. I’ll find it for you, in the meantime why don’t you have a treat.”

“I couldn’t p-possibly,” the young angel replied, frustrated with his stutter as soon as the word left his mouth. Sanghyuk glanced at him but tactfully chose not to comment.

“Ready when you are.”

Jaehwan hastily nodded, correcting his posture and taking a breath as the music began to play.

He did not only sing the words, harmonizing with the instruments as well. Following the swells and dips of the music as easily as a wave cresting and breaking on the shore. Jaehwan felt content as each note left his mouth, all present and correct. No stuttering, no faltering, simply pure song.

“Extraordinary,” the demon murmured, cocking his head and turning off the music. Jaehwan heart began to beat a touch faster in the heat of that smile. “But if you want to be a _real_performer, you have to know how to carry yourself. Stand up.”

Jaehwan saw Sanghyuk start getting to his feet and hastily stood, but the demon was already behind him when he turned around, like he had teleported there. The young angel jumped, his hand fluttering up to his heavenly choker for a sense of reassurance.

“Anxious?”

“Of course, I am at an audition.”

Sanghyuk grinned, taking Jaehwan’s hand in his own and twirling the young angel around in a slow circle. Jaehwan felt himself getting warm. He was _never _touched, not even on the hand. Ever. It was an unfamiliar sensation.

“You’re certainly beautiful enough, a face like that could make me _lots_of money, but I have something else in mind for you little angel.”

Jaehwan froze. “Wh-Wh-What did you call me?” he asked, mentally cursing the sticky word as rudely as his angelic vocabulary would allow.

Sanghyuk laced his fingers through Jaehwan’s, pulling him a few feet into the middle of the room. “The collar really is a dead giveaway, even paired with human street clothes.”

Jaehwan had begun to panic. Panicking was bad for him; it twisted his tongue up in knots. “You cah-cah-can’t be s-serious,” he tried, flinching when the demons other hand came to rest on his hip.

“Tell me, how does a little Dove like you develop a stutter upstairs? Don’t they normally beat the flaws out of you before you can walk? Or was that just in the old days?”

“I only stuh-stutter when I’m neh-neh-nervous,” Jaehwan squeaked, pinching his leg to force the sticky words out.

“It’s actually quite endearing,” Sanghyuk replied, his thumb pressing lightly into Jaehwan’s hipbone.

This needed to end as _quickly _as possible. Words of power were always the hardest for him to get out, but the demon clearly decided to try and collect him. It was now or never.

“Na-na…”

“Shh, Dove, don’t waste your energy.”

Jaehwan started down at the demon’s fingertip touching his mouth. If he had the capacity to use profanity, he would be cursing his treacherous tongue and cursing Taekwoon for thinking the young angel was strong enough to take on a Fallen.

“Is your name really Jaehwan? Any extra titles? Feel free to nod or shake your head if the word is too difficult.”

Oddly considerate for a demon. Jaehwan shook his head. He was just Jaehwan, a low-ranking angel with claim to nothing but a pleasing voice.

“Well, Jaehwan, my name is Sanghyuk, Prince of Greed and Duke of Hell. And I would like to keep you.”

“N-no!”

“Are you sure you’re not a cherub?” Sanghyuk asked, sliding his palm up the young angel’s torso to cup his face in a way that made Jaehwan start to squirm. “No! I’m not a che-che-cherub! I am an angel and I am not tuh-touched this way!”

The demon cooed, running his thumb across Jaehwan’s cheekbone. “You never explained how you came by that stutter.”

“Individ-di-di- individuality initiative. The almighty wished their creations to have a tr-trait of their own.”

“Well that’s _very_new! How old are you?”

“126, please let guh-guh-go of me,” Jaehwan squeaked, pulling away and trying to force some distance between them. The demon just yanked him back by the hand. “They sent a _child _to me? Do you know how old I am?” Sanghyuk asked, a look of genuine surprise of his deceptively youthful face.

“Yes, you’re quh-quite old,” the young angel replied, attempting to say the word of power again and failing spectacularly. “I’m over _five thousand _years old, Dove, you didn’t have a chance, they _must _have known.”

“The archangel Gabriel is my close friend. He ch-ch-chose me for my voice.”

“And what a beautiful voice it is.”

“Thank you,” Jaehwan said, ducking his head. How could he get out of this? He couldn’t let this demon corrupt his eternal soul, he _had _to get out. And he needed to get back upstairs so he could give Taekwoon a stern telling off. This had been an ill-conceived plan from the start!

“So, I make you nervous? You spoke perfectly fine at the begging of your audition.”

Jaehwan’s anxiety, already sparking dangerously high, gave a very unwelcome spike at the amused tone in Sanghyuk’s voice. “My eternal soul was not as much in peril as it is nuh-nuh-now.”

“Do you know what venom is, Dove?”

“Yeh-yes, but I do not wish to feel it’s effects,” the young angel replied shakily, turning his face away and doing his utmost to ignore the weight of the demon’s hands on his waist. “It’s very tasty, I promise.”

Jaehwan felt himself start to tremble. Just a little but it was enough to be noticeable. “Speaking of which, have a treat. Someone as sweet looking as you should be fed delectables regularly.”

“No, thank you,” Jaehwan exclaimed, powerless to escape the demon dragging him back around the desk. “Indulging in sins of the f-flesh is frowned- _hey!”_

Sanghyuk sat on his leather chair and pulled the young angel onto his lap. Jaehwan had never been touched this much and it was extremely disconcerting, helped none by the demon’s arm winding around his middle.

“Here Dove, try this,” Sanghyuk said, unwrapping one of the candies. “I am an angel; I do not eat!”

“Not for much longer.” The words were spoken with a smile that gave the young angel chills. Sanghyuk lifted his thumb and pressed it to Jaehwan’s lower lip, opening his mouth and popping the candy onto Jaehwan’s tongue without giving the angel time to protest.

Flavors exploded across his pallet, sweet and sour like a ripe green apple. It melted in his mouth, soft spun sugar. Jaehwan blinked, overwhelmed by _taste _where there was usually no taste all. Where there had _never _been any taste before.

“So, here’s what I propose. You let me keep you for the rest of eternity, come home with me, sing for me, and in return I will grant your every wish. Anything your immortal heart desires, Dove, it’s yours.”

“I cludnt pawsbne,” Jaehwan tried. The mouthful of candy made speaking even harder for the young angel than it already was. The demon just grinned, watching Jaehwan finish chewing. He swallowed hard, harder than he had been expecting. It was so difficult not to look into those jade eyes.

“You couldn’t possibly? But I _want _you, Dove. And I always get what I want.”

“Please let g-g-go of me.”

“How did that taste?” Sanghyuk asked, entirely ignoring Jaehwan’s plea as if the young angel hadn’t spoken.

“V-v-very nice.”

“Would you like to taste something else sweet? It’s a bit different than that.”

Against his better judgment, the young angel nodded. Before he realized what was happening, the demon unhooked he back of his collar and hissed under his breath, tossing it to the other side of the room. “Wait!” Jaehwan squeaked. He felt naked without his collar, the conspicuous lack of heaven’s influence sending his mind reeling. It was much more of a challenge to avoid meeting the demon’s gaze without it.

His body started to feel uncomfortably warm, like he had one of those human fevers. This should not be happening, he needed to put his collar back on right away. Taekwoon and Hongbin would be furious if he got himself corrupted, he couldn’t let that-

“Close your eyes, Dove.”

Jaehwan did, mostly because he didn’t want to make this demon angry, but also because shutting his eyes seemed safer than meeting the demon’s emerald eyes.

“Open your mouth.”

And again, Jaehwan did. He felt something brush his lip and tentatively licked at it, craving more of that sugary candy. But this taste was different. It was almost effervescent. Mint, a hint of raspberry. Saccharine undertones. Even with his lack of experience in the flavor department, it was possibly the most delicious thing Jaehwan could imagine.

The tantalizing taste was taken away and he whined, a sound that had never left his mouth in the entirety of his one hundred and twenty-six-year long life. Jaehwan opened his eyes and found the demon watching him, gaze a touch darker than it had been before. The young angel was so transfixed, he didn’t notice the hint of red creeping into his field of vision.

“And how did _that _taste?”

Jaehwan smacked his lips, feeling a bit dizzy. “Wonderful, may I please have some more?”

“Of course, Dove. Anything you’d like,” Sanghyuk replied, lifting his finger and sliding it into his own mouth. The young angel stared back into the demon’s jade eyes. It was venom. He had just tasted _venom. _Imbibed it. The red stain was growing opaquer, but Jaehwan couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted that taste, _needed _more of it.

The demon held his now saliva-slick index finger out and Jaehwan licked it eagerly. He understood what it was and knew what it was doing to him, but that knowledge didn’t make it any less delicious. “You’re a rather indulgent angel, aren’t you Dove?”

“Neremmner,” Jaehwan replied, not realizing how garbled the words ‘no I’m not’ sounded. He was entirely focused on trying to suck every last drop of venom off the demon’s finger. Sanghyuk laughed softly, running his palm up and down the young angel’s side. “I think you are. Not a complaint, merely and observation.”

Once all trace of venom was gone, Jaehwan pulled away and licked his lips. It really was the most extraordinary flavor; the young angel couldn’t think about anything else. His vision was almost entirely red, but all Jaehwan wanted was _more sweet._

“More, please,” he asked, waiting expectantly for the demon to let him have another taste. But the Sanghyuk didn’t move. “Come get some,” he replied, catching Jaehwan’s wrist when the young angel tried to simply stick his finger in the demon’s mouth. “I don’t understand.”

The demon smiled, but still didn’t move. He thought for a moment, utterly confused, until it clicked. “That’s a sin of the flesh!” Jaehwan exclaimed, watching as Sanghyuk moistened his lips with his tongue. “I thought you wanted more.”

Jaehwan did, he did want more of that mint and raspberry taste. He wanted it _so _badly. The angel’s mind was swirling with confusion, momentarily losing track of what he was doing there as he stared unblinkingly at the demon’s mouth.

The angel had been warned about the horrible consequences of being corrupted by a Fallen, how his wings would shrivel up and fall off, how his virtue would be forever tainted, how the clear-cut line between good and evil would blur for him. But in the back of his head, Jaehwan knew it was too late to stop. He was too far gone. And he didn’t care.

“You’re blushing, Dove,” Sanghyuk murmured, toying with the soft wool of Jaehwan’s white human sweater. The young angel knew he was flushed, the temperature of his boiling insides manifesting on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He squirmed impatiently, hesitantly allowing his free hand to poke the demon’s stomach.

“Why do you keep calling me Dove?” he asked, attempting to distract Sanghyuk long enough to let him get more venom without having to sin.

“Have you looked in a mirror? Or wait, of course you wouldn’t have. Your hair is almost as fair as your skin, and your dark eyes and white outfit remind me of a little dove. And I assume you have white wings, so that just strengthens the resemblance.”

Jaehwan hummed, inching closer and shifting himself on the demon’s lap. “Oh, and your stutter is gone, have you noticed?” No, he hadn’t noticed actually. The angel was much too preoccupied with the faint sheen he could see glistening on Sanghyuk’s bottom lip. He leaned in even closer without making a conscious decision to do so, feeling those dark jade eyes on him as he tentatively licked at that shiny spot.

The flavor of the venom spread over his taste buds immediately and he sighed with relief. The demon was gracious enough to open his mouth and, choosing to be brave, Jaehwan let his tongue wander along the edge of his sharp teeth. Sanghyuk tasted so _good, _the sweetness didn’t seem to end no matter how far he explored. It was all so breathlessly bewitching that the angel finally gave in and surrendered to the demon’s kiss.

All the air that had been comfortably residing in Jaehwan’s lungs promptly vanished. He gripped the front of Sanghyuk’s dress shirt, the demon’s hand on his cheek and on his thigh not seeming all that strange anymore. Venom bloomed inside the angel, coating his tongue, his senses, his brain, when Sanghyuk licked into his mouth.

Jaehwan pressed himself as close to the demon as possible, delighting in the delectable flavor. And then his vision blurred entirely white and then blood red, leaving him momentarily blind. The angel pulled away enough that he could catch his breath, staring unseeingly at nothing. He didn’t know what was happening around him, he couldn’t see, but it _slowly _began to fade.

“You’re okay, Dove, trust me. You’re alright.”

Once it melted away completely, the angel saw things in much sharper relief. Outlines of objects he hadn’t noticed before became prominent, as if someone had traced them in magic marker. He glanced up at the demon’s face and was now able to easily pick out all the tiny blue veins hidden just under his skin. Everything was _vibrant_.

“What’s ha-ha-happening to muh-me?” Jaehwan panted, clinging to Sanghyuk for all he was worth. He wasn’t worth much now, considering how tarnished his eternal soul undoubtably was, but he still held on tight. “My venom is taking effect; I know it’s a little frightening at first,” Sanghyuk replied softly, stroking Jaehwan’s cheek. Rubbing his back.

“Take deep breaths, Dove, don’t be scared,” the demon murmured, peering into Jaehwan’s wide eyes with something akin to genuine affection. “Im right here, I’ll take care of you. It’s going to be so good once you’re used to it Dove, I promise.”

Jaehwan swallowed thickly, trying to block out the external stimuli that was now threatening to overwhelm him. “I can taste-“ he whispered, snapping his mouth shut before he finished the sentence. Jaehwan could _taste _things in the air around him. He certainly hadn’t been able to do that before. “You had one of th-those,” Jaehwan stuttered, letting his tongue dart out to taste the air around the other, “One of those human cigarettes, tuh-tuh-two hours ago.”

Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows, blinking in surprise. “And there- there was someone in h-here with floral puh-perfume. Gardenia?”

“My secretary…” the demon replied, trailing off when Jaehwan hiccupped.

The new demon watched Sanghyuk’s mouth form the words, and he was struck with an urge to taste his venom again that left room for no other thought in his head. _“Sweets,” _Jaehwan breathed. He threw his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck with so much unexpected force that it knocked the chair they were seated in backwards onto the floor. But Jaehwan barely noticed, sitting on the demon’s chest and doing everything in his power to shove his tongue down Sanghyuk’s throat.

As before, the mint and raspberry taste ignited his senses, but it was now magnified tenfold. Jaehwan lapped it up, and Sanghyuk let him do it for a few moments before gently pushing the young demon away. “Easy, Dove,” he murmured, petting Jaehwan’s hair to sooth him, but Jaehwan was having none of it. He snatched at Sanghyuk’s wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head before sealing their mouths together once more.

Jaehwan kissed the demon hungrily, desperately, trying to taste as much venom as he possible could. Sanghyuk’s lips were soft against his, body warm under his, but Jaehwan couldn’t pay attention to those things. Venom. Venom venom venom sweet _venom _that’s all he wanted. That’s all he craved. He couldn’t breathe, his heart drenched in Sanghyuk’s sweet venom. Jaehwan began to feel dizzy, woozy, muddled.

“That’s enough for now,” Sanghyuk said, easily extricating himself from Jaehwan’s grip and sitting up. Jaehwan swayed a little, reaching for the buttons on the demon’s shirt. “What does the rest of you taste like?” he mumbled, licking Sanghyuk’s cheek. His skin was just was the tiniest bit salty, _yummy. _Jaehwan tasted the air again. Bergamot, rosemary, lavender, cardamom…

“Are you wearing cologne?” he asked, picking up on vetiver and cedar that he had missed the first time. “Yes, Drakkar Noir, the humans like it. But we are going to go register you before we do anything else.”

“But I want to taste you some more.”

“Later, Dove. I’d rather not give the angels an excuse to smite my new Bound.”

Jaehwan pouted at the grinning demon. “So, I’m your Bound now? What do I call you then?”

“Mm, creator, maker, master, lover, anything you’d like,” Sanghyuk hummed, lifting the young demon off him and standing up. “Maker,” Jaehwan repeated, rolling the ‘R’ and using Sanghyuk’s leg to help pull himself to his feet. He latched onto his maker’s side, going on tiptoe so he could steal a bit more venom from Sanghyuk’s smiling mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, My name is Clytemnestrasrevenge and I don't know how to let stories go. It's 2am and I'm feeling self-indulgent again.

“Jaehwan isn’t coming back from your stupid mission!” a very deep and frustrated voice exclaimed. The owner of said voice glided in Taekwoon’s office, ivory wings shifting with each smooth step.

“Why do you say this?” the archangel officially called Gabriel asked, turning away from the window. He had been looking down on one of his favorite human families, lots of children and even more grandchildren, all so happy together. It warmed Taekwoon’s heart. This was what the almighty intended when they created the humans. Peace and joy.

Hongbin scoffed, flaming sword bright at his side and a manila file folder in his hand. “I’ve been keeping an eye on the registry since he went to the surface this morning, just in case, and look what came through?”

He didn’t hold out the folder for Taekwoon to see, merely flipped it open and began to read aloud. “_Name, _Jaehwan. _Age, _126\. _Gender identity, _male. _Height, _181 centimeters. _Rank, _Fallen. _Distinguishing characteristic, _acute sense of taste.” Hongbin paused, shooting the other archangel a disgruntled look. _“Hair, _blonde. _Skin, _fair. _Eyes… _green.”

Taekwoon swallowed, folding his hands behind his back as staring up at his cloudy ceiling. “It would seem that my trust in his abilities was misplaced.”

“No, your _delusions_ of his strength were _misguided,”_ Hongbin snapped, shutting the folder and glaring at the elder. “You sent a child to deal with an archdemon, with no backup, simply because he has a pretty voice. This was a mistake from the beginning, he didn’t have a chance.”

≌≌≌≌≌≌≌

Downstairs… wasn’t actually all that bad!

Jaehwan had never been here before, but it was mostly just rich black fabric and dim lights. He and Sanghyuk were in an elevator, on their way to meet Jaehwan’s new brother and the _antichrist. _That fact was giving the young demon jitters. He never ever dreamed he would actually meet the Lord of the Void face to face!

“How are you feeling now, Dove? Is it getting easier?” Sanghyuk asked, one of his strong arms wrapped snuggly around the young demon’s shoulders. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’m getting used to the tastes,” Jaehwan replied, looking up at his maker. Sanghyuk was smiling and it made the young demon smile too. His maker _really _was handsome, Jaehwan’s heartrate picked up a little just from the glint in his emerald eyes.

Jaehwan had learned about demonic bonds, all angels had. It was part of mandatory training upstairs. His teacher had described being a Bound like being a slave, not having the ability to make choices or think for one’s self. It had sounded terrible when they talked about it, but Jaehwan had decided his teachers were wrong. Being a Bound felt more like having a best friend than having a master.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open, Sanghyuk leading Jaehwan out into a hallway decorated in black and accented with crimson. “Now, Hakyeon can be a bit… overbearing, but don’t let that put you off. Nothing will happen to you when I’m there,” he said quietly, stopping before a wide set of scarlet double doors and knocking.

“Enter,” a voice called, and they did, Jaehwan staring around at the black and grey and purple room in slight amazement.

“Who might _this _be?” an astonishingly beautiful man asked, appearing in front of Jaehwan out of nowhere. He had honeyed skin and glowing red eyes, smiling like a cat that had spotted a very tasty mouse.

A soft growl escaped the young demon’s throat, both surprise and this man’s threatening aura setting him immediately on edge. He side-stepped, putting himself directly between Sanghyuk and the man. The urge to protect his maker was clearly deeply ingrained in his new demonic programing.

“Easy, Dove,” Sanghyuk murmured, hugging Jaehwan against his front, before addressing the frightening man a bit more sharply. “Back up, he’s new.”

“I can _see _he’s new, Hyoggi, and I can see he’s one of yours. But you usually aren’t one for taking Bound, was Wonshik getting boring?” the man replied, taking another step towards Jaehwan and cocking his head.

The young demon growled louder at the man’s proximity. He was in Jaehwan’s space, Sanghyuk’s space, and he didn’t stop growling until he heard his maker’s quiet whisper in his ear. “This is Hakyeon, Dove, Prince of Hell and Lord of the Void. He won’t hurt us.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and he shrank back, trying to make himself as small as possible. This was the antichrist! No wonder he was so scary! He let his tongue dart out, tasting the air around Hakyeon as surreptitiously as possible. Black pepper, cinnamon, artemisia. “He’s sp-sp-spicy,” the young demon muttered, eyeing the Prince of the Void with undisguised suspicion.

“Pardon?” Hakyeon asked, raising an eyebrow and looking from Jaehwan to Sanghyuk. “He can taste things on the air, it’s his special ability. And where _is _my other Bound? I just assume he’s hiding somewhere?”

The young demon kept his eyes locked on the false prince, not liking the way his smile widened. “Shikkie is around, probably with the hounds, but I’m very interested in this little one,” Hakyeon replied, inching further and further into Jaehwan’s space.

“Back off, or I will _make _you back off, false prince or not,” Sanghyuk said, voice full of menace as he hugged Jaehwan a little tighter. The Prince of the Void paid him no attention at all, reaching out to stroke the young demon’s hair.

In a flash, Sanghyuk grabbed Hakyeon’s arm and shoved him so hard he ended up sliding across the floor on his back, laughing the entire time. “You’ve never been good at sharing, Hyoggi,” the false prince said through his giggles, earning a hiss from Jaehwan. He wasn’t a possession to be _shared. _“Yeah, no shit, I’m the Prince of fucking _Greed!” _Sanghyuk snapped, looking around and calling, “Wonshik! Come here!”

Another man materialized from thin air right beside them. He had cherry red hair and was a lot less threatening, but it still startled another hiss from the young demon. “Shh, Dove, this is Wonshik. He’s your new brother,” his maker murmured, all trace of his sinister tone gone.

Jaehwan had had just about enough of _other _demons, but he managed to stop hissing long enough to whisper, “S-s-sweets?”

He felt Sanghyuk nod rather than saw it, filled with an anxious sort of curiosity as he peered at his new brother through distrustful eyes. Jaehwan flicked his tongue, licking at the air wafting off the redhead’s skin. Sandalwood and ambergris and… something aromatic. It put the young demon in mind of a forest trail. Cool blue sky. “Earthy,” he mumbled, gaze locked on the newcomer as he licked kittenishly at the finger his maker was holding in front of his mouth.

Sweet raspberry, sweet mint. Delightful effervescence that sent his heightened senses _buzzing. _Jaehwan all but purred. 

“Good boy,” Sanghyuk murmured, the angular plane of his cheek resting against Jaehwan’s temple. “This is Jaehwan. Why don’t you introduce yourself, Shik?”

The redhead started, looking back at Jaehwan a bit warily. “Hi,” he said, voice baritone, velvet smooth. “I’m Wonshik, Prince of Envy, Duke of Hell.”

Wonshik. His brother was named Wonshik. His brother spoke in a way that put Jaehwan in mind of Hongbin. His best friend who would no doubt despise him now, would look upon him with shame and disgust.

“Hah-hah-how old are yuh-you?” Jaehwan asked, pinching the soft part of his arm to force out the sticky words. All traces of delicious venom were gone, to the young demon’s chagrin, so he began nibbling on the tip of his makers finger instead. Salty. Smoke.

“Three thousand and seventy-four,” his brother replied, gracing him with an _easy _grin. It lessened Jaehwan’s nerves, lulled him. “How old are _you?”_

“One hundred and twenty-six.”

His brothers’ eyes widened just the slightest bit. “You corrupted a baby?” he asked, gaze flicking up to Sanghyuk. “I know, the young ones are usually so insufferable. But _look _at him, he’s so cute and he sings like magic, how could I not?”

Something twinged beneath Jaehwan’s ribs. Something ugly. They were talking to each other, talking _over _him, talking _around _him. The false prince was talking too, now siting cross legged on the floor where Sanghyuk had thrown him and petting an enormous black dog. They weren’t paying attention to him, weren’t even looking at him, and all the sweet was gone now and he wanted it. Wanted sweets and wanted attention. That _want _called to him from somewhere deep in his mind. Something-

“Do you have ve-venom, new brother?” Jaehwan asked, trying to think of a way to kill two birds with one stone. Wonshik glanced at him, emerald eyes intent as he nodded. Sanghyuk and the false prince were still talking to one another but at least _someone _was paying attention to him.

Jaehwan nipped his maker a little and moved, slowly, hesitantly, in his brother’s direction. That red hair was so beautiful, strands glimmering in the light from the alchemical bulbs overhead. Jaehwan would quite like to have red hair, he thought, slinking a bit closer. And muscles, he wanted muscles like his brother, not these pipe cleaners he called arms. It wasn’t fair.

“Can I have sweets please?” he asked, breathing in a lung full of that earthy taste. Jaehwan had to look up, physically tilt his chin up to meet Wonshik’s gaze. He was almost as tall as Sanghyuk. Jaehwan wanted to be as tall as them, he thought peevishly, that _ugly _thing beneath his ribs pulsing more incessantly. His brother nodded again, his finger slipping into his own mouth.

Wonshik’s venom was different. Not as delicious as Sanghyuk, Jaehwan thought, humming as he sucked on the digit resting on his tongue. It was still tasty though, like rose petals and white chocolate.

“Aww, look how adorable! They’re getting along!” Hakyeon cooed from his spot on the floor. He clapped excitedly, Jaehwan’s irritation lessening a bit. He had more attention, and he had sweets, it was a good start. “Yes, yes, brotherly love and brotherly bond, absolutely _precious. _Now, as I was saying...”

Sanghyuk’s words slid out of focus. His maker still wasn’t paying attention! Was Hakyeon more interesting than him?! Sure, he was the lord of the void, but still! Jaehwan was Sanghyuk’s Bound now! The young demon was so suddenly and so violently flooded with jealousy that he didn’t even notice-

“Wah awe you do-ngh?” Jaehwan asked, going a little cross eyed as he tried to look down. His brothers’ finger was deeper in his mouth, and then less, and then more, and then less, that tasty sweetness almost gone.

“Shh,” his brother said, flashing that _easy _grin. Jaehwan didn’t know what exactly to do. He grumbled a little as his treat was taken away, pouting, but very happily opened his mouth when presented with two more venom-slick fingers. Sweetness bloomed, somewhat assuaging the ugly thing burning in his chest, if only a little.

Jaehwan wanted a nose like that, he thought, staring at Wonshik as he pressed down on the young demon’s tongue, fingers sliding easily in and out of Jaehwan’s mouth. Jaehwan wanted to have venom of his own! Why could everyone else have it but not him?! His brother was so lucky, he was so perfect with his muscles and hair and sharp jaw. Jaehwan’s eyes narrowed, tasting more rose and chocolate as his brothers’ fingers pushed further passed his lips.

He wanted _all _of that. Wanted to be Wonshik, wanted to see through his eyes. Live inside his skin so he could be just as perfect. Not so lacking, not so small and scrawny and venom-less, it wasn’t _fair!_

Jaehwan gagged a little, his jaw starting to ache from being held open and staring at Wonshik’s lower lip, caught between his teeth. It was perfect, not to thin and not too thick, and the young demon wanted his own lips to be shaped like-

“Turn your mojo down, both of you. That’s enough brotherly love for today,” Sanghyuk voice snapped, giant hand closing around Jaehwan’s wrist and tugging him backwards. That effectively broke whatever spell had fallen over them, Jaehwan shaking his head to try and clear it, Wonshik wiping his fingers on the hem of his shirt.

“Lucifer! That was starting to make even _me _envious!” Hakyeon exclaimed, eyeing Wonshik before turning his scarlet gaze on Jaehwan. The young demon shrank away, hiding himself against his makers chest as best he could. “But you… what were _you _doing, little one?”

“I genuinely don’t know what just happened,” his brother mumbled, blinking very fast.

“You,” Sanghyuk replied, pointing an accusing finger at Wonshik, “Spiked your energy up to eleven, my dear Prince of Envy. And _you,” _he continued, stroking Jaehwan’s hair, “Were egging him on. I don’t know how exactly you were doing that Dove, but what ever your gift is, it is extremely strong.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the circus of madness!  
I may have thought of a bigger plot for this...........

“Come with me, little dove. This way.”

Jaehwan held tight to his makers hands, letting himself be pulled from room to room of a lavish, contemporary home. The furniture in Sanghyuks apartment was similar to that of Jaehwans room in heaven, although it was all black. Elegant as opposed to basic. 

“Your house is very... aromatic,” the young demon murmured. He let his tongue dart out to taste the air. Pine and... “Alcohol? But not the drinking kind?”

His maker hummed, stopping when they reached a bedroom with a wide, low mattress. Black comforter and silver pillows. Lots of pillows. If there were other things in the room, Jaehwan didn’t notice, too busy catapulting himself into the center of the bed. 

“I like a clean house,” his maker replied, smiling affectionately as he watched Jaehwan roll around. 

Jaehwan smacked his lips, the pillows tasted like clean cotton and underneath... “Sweets please!” 

“In a moment, Dove. I’d like you to try something for me first.”

There was a gleam in his makers eyes, peaking Jaehwans interest immediately. He sat up, waiting expectantly as his maker came to sit on the edge of the bed. “Did you understand what I meant when I said you needed to turn your mojo down?”

“Not really,” the young demon hummed, crawling over and plopping down on Sanghyuks lap. He leaned into lick at his makers mouth but Sanghyuk easily held him back. 

“Close your eyes, Dove.”

Jaehwan closed his eyes.

“Now, think about how much you want sweets, focus on that sense of want.”

Jaehwan focused hard. Sanghyuks thighs were firm beneath him and that only increased the young demons _ ‘sense of want’. _ He wanted his maker so badly, wanted to taste his yummy venom, wanted to taste his skin, wanted to rub himself against Sanghyuk like a cat and swallow down the warmth from his body.

A sweep of soft fingertips on the nape of his neck brought Jaehwan back to himself. Maybe he wasn’t focusing very hard after all. Want. His sense of want. Jaehwan let his hands wander innocently up his maker’s sides, pretending it was an unconscious movement, pretending that he was being thoughtful and not just looking for any excuse to touch Sanghyuk that he could find. 

“Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” Jaehwan asked, nibbling on his bottom lip. That need was coming back in full force now that he was thinking about it. Need for venom. He craved it, yearned for it, was getting _ impatient _ for it. “I can feel it,” Sanghyuk replied. “You’re making me hungry.”

Jaehwan opened his eyes and peered into his makers green ones. Such a pretty shade of emerald. “I’m hungry too.”

He leaned in for a kiss, but his maker returned it with closed lips. _ Frustrating... _

Jaehwan cupped his cheeks, trying to pry Sanghyuk’s mouth open with sheer force of will but his maker didn’t relent. 

“Sweets please.”

“Not yet,” Sanghyuk replied, leaning back and dodging Jaehwans fingers. He’d had to open his mouth to talk and Jaehwan was quick, but his maker was quicker. Jaehwan whined at a volume he considered unnecessarily loud, but maybe if he irritated his maker enough, Sanghyuk would give in. 

Sanghyuk jostled him a little, the heat between their bodies and hunger roiling in Jaehwan’s stomach nearing the border of unbearable. “What was it you said I could call you? Creator... maker... lover... master? Do you want me to call you _ master?” _

Jaehwan grinned. Sanghyuk wasn’t his master, but from his lessons, Jaehwan knew that demons liked that sort of thing. Liked being made to feel powerful and in control. And by the tightening of his muscles beneath Jaehwan’s hands, the young demon guessed he’d found a good new tactic. He pressed up against Sanghyuk’s front and licked at his cheek. That same smokey saltiness as the tips of his fingers. And something else. This new something was a smell though, not a taste, Jaehwan realized. He was starting to have trouble sorting out which sensation went with which sense. Oregano maybe? 

“Do you want to call me that?”

“Yes master,” Jaehwan sighed, burying his face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck. The smell was stronger there, hotter as well. Under the metallic tang of cologne, Jaehwan could inhale the individual particles that made up his maker’s scent. Bergamot and rosemary, a bit of vetiver, the smallest hint of lemon. And this new thing. Spicy and appetising and tantalizing and Jaehwan wanted to drink the air. Drink it down and absorb it into his pores and roll around in it until it coated his entire being. 

The scent was making him almost lightheaded.

The tune of their breathing in the silent room was starting to fog up Jaehwan’s hearing. He wanted to listen to something else. Wanted Sanghyuk to talk to him, listen to that delicious voice calling him pretty things. Calling him Dove. Jaehwan put his hands on his makers shoulders and shoved him backwards. Scooting up and sitting on his stomach, pinning him to the bed. Sanghyuk, annoyingly, didn’t seem fazed. 

“This white, hm... you can’t wear this white anymore, Dove, it’s not allowed.”

“Such a luh-law abiding citizen. I wonder why they s-sent me after you...”

“Unimportant, Dove.”

Jaehwan squinted at his maker for another moment, trying to think of what he could do. How he could get Sanghyuk to give him venom... he couldn’t focus anymore. Couldn’t think straight, or sideways for that matter. Couldn't think at all, just venom, venom, venomvenom_ venom... _

“Why did your stutter come back?” Sanghyuk asked, hands circling Jaehwans waist in a grip that was much too slack. “Duh-d-don’t know,” the young demon replied quietly. How could he- _ oh. _

Sanghyuk could feel his hunger if Jaehwan wanted him too. Jaehwan just needed to turn his mojo, or whatever it was actually called, back on. The young demon felt around inside himself, trying to find the source of his craving. It only took a few seconds at most. The hunger was a burning core of flame in the center of his chest and Jaehwan poked it, prodded it, trying to stoke the fire. Make it burn brighter. Send it outwards- 

His makers grip on him tightened considerably, fingers digging into Jaehwan’s sides. “Stop it.”

“Stop what, m-master?” Jaehwan hummed, running his hands through Sanghyuk’s dark hair. The movement dislodged another smell, eucalyptus, and the young demon leaned down to press his nose against his maker’s temple. It smelled _delicious. _

“Turn your mojo down.”

“I’m not duh-doing anyth-theh-thing.”

Jaehwan felt a muscle twitch in Sanghyuks jaw but he continued to push his craving outwards. It was working, he knew it. Could smell it. Taste it on the air. There had to be something else he could do, Sanghyuk was still keeping his mouth shut infuriatingly tight and-

With a huff of annoyance Jaehwan sat up straight. He pushed his makers hands away and scooted off him, then off the bed, backing up until he stood against the wall. The space between them, lack of warmth, only served to make his craving stronger but he stopped himself from moving. Didn’t let himself run back to the bed. He needed Sanghyuk to come to him. 

“Why d-did they seh-send me to you?” the young demon asked, stalling for time and trying to keep his energy inside. Letting it build up. 

Sanghyuk heaved a breath, face smoothing over, the tight line of his mouth relaxing. Good. He thought Jaehwan had stopped. “You said you were friends with the archangel? Taekwoon?” he asked, slowly getting up and stretching his arms above his head. Jaehwan nodded. “Well, I stole something from him.”

The craving was sloshing around inside his chest like water in the bottom of a boat but Jaehwan held it in. “What did yuh-you s-t-teal?”

“His sword.”

Jaehwan gasped, almost losing control of his hunger but managing to hold on to it. “His sword?! B-but you can’t touch it! You’d die! Like, really die!” 

With a flourish, Sanghyuk snapped his fingers, and a sword appeared in his hand. It- it looked like Taekwoons, sort of, the scroll and open eye were engraved on the hilt, making it as his. But where it used to be gold, it was now a silver so dark it was almost smoke, the holy fire licking the blade now black instead of white. “I turned it infernal, and he isn’t too pleased as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“I imagine not...” Jaehwan replied, watching his maker cut the air a few times before the sword vanished. Now he could understand why Taekwoon had sacrificed him. He didn’t _like_ it, but the corruption of a divine relic was not something to be taken lightly. 

Satisfied that his maker was lulled into distraction, Jaehwan exhaled a breath, releasing control of his energy and letting it spill out of him. The relief sent him shaking, knees noticeably weak, but the effect it had on his maker was more dramatic. Sanghyuks whole body went rigid, the emerald in his irises flecking silver they were so bright. His head snapped up in Jaehwans direction, eyes so focused they were almost menacing. Jaehwan caught his breath.

_ “Dove,” _ he whispered, apparently rooted to the spot. 

“Sw-sweets please, master.”

Faster than sin, Sanghyuk had crossed the room and caught Jaehwan’s face in his large hands, sealing their mouths together. The young demon went limp. Sweet raspberry, sweet mint. Venom. The tiny monsters in his brain stopped screaming, Sanghyuk’s venom running through him like tendrils of electricity. He licked into his makers mouth, gasping, panting, getting as much delicious relief as he could. 

“Lucifer, you have to _ stop _ that,” Sanghyuk hissed, forming the words against Jaehwan’s lips. But the young demon didn’t stop. The taste was blinding him. “Every resident... of hell... can probably... feel that.”

“So wh-what?” Jaehwan breathed, tugging at his makers shirt with frantic fingers. He wanted to feel his makers skin. Absorb more of his warmth. “You have wards, d-don’t you?”

His makers mouth had moved downward, hot against his neck, teeth scraping flesh. ”That’s not the point... and my wards don’t... keep out... everyone-“

A whole new feeling surged through Jaehwans insides and he managed to turn his head, just a little. Cherry red hair and deep jade eyes... Sanghyuk nipped at his throat. “Not now, Shik.”

“Saints below! Is that _ him _ doing that?” the other demon asked, stepping slowly into the room. Jaehwan could see how dilated his pupils were. “Go away... don’t make me order you,” Sanghyuk snapped, nosing at the underside of Jaehwans jaw. 

Attention... Sanghyuk was distracted. Jaehwan didn’t have his full attention anymore. His heart flared black with jealousy as he dialed up his own energy, harder, stronger, so it would be impossible for his maker to ignore. He heard both demons sharply inhale. 

“Stop it, _ both _ of you,” Sanghyuk growled, but Jaehwan couldn’t. His hunger had seemingly taken on a life of its own, or a mind of its own, or- Jaehwan couldn’t think of the expression. Not when his makers mouth was working wonders on his throat. 

He remembered a bit from lessons about human breeding. The ones he used to find so earth-shatteringly boring. Maybe that information could be of use to him now. “How is he so strong already?” Wonshik asked from by the door, Sanghyuk hissing as Jaehwan palmed his crotch through the front of his slacks. 

“Stop talking, guh-go away,” Jaehwan snarled, throwing his new brother a furious glare. He was just being _ distracting _ and Jaehwan wanted him to leave. Didn’t want anything taking his makers focus off him, not a drop of his attention to waver. Sanghyuk pressed him against the wall with a growl. “I’m going to lock you both... in the deepest fucking circle of the void.”

Desperate now, Jaehwan began flicking the buttons on Sanghyuks shirt open. His fingers stumbled, movements jerky, interrupted by his maker dragging the sweater off over his head. Jaehwan had never been this bare in front of another person before, let alone two, but for some reason he didn’t care. New demonic brain, probably. 

His maker was hard, Jaehwan could feel it, pressed against his thigh. He wanted to feel that hardness in his hand, in his mouth. Taste it- Sanghyuk pulled him away from the wall and back to the bed, Jaehwan tripping over his own feet in his haste to follow. “Don’t look at him, he just likes to watch.”

Jaehwan _ did _ look though, stared at the shiny spot of saliva on Wonshiks lip. Venom. He’d done that on purpose. The young demon tore his eyes away as his maker shoved him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. Hands on his midriff. Teeth on his earlobe. Breath burning his skin. There were too many smells in the room now, his brother’s sandalwood mixing with his maker’s spice. It was too overwhelming, too distracting. 

“Go away,” he grit out, feeling rather than hearing the fabric of his pants rip. _ Venomvenomvenom... _

Jaehwan tangled his hands in his makers hair and found his mouth, tasting raspberry and mint and trying to breathe through his nose. Getting high off all the intoxicating aromas floating around the dimly lit room. The young demon whined as he felt the comforting press of denim vanish from his lower half. He felt the mattress by his head dip, Sanghyuk pulling away from him and prying his thighs apart. 

“Do you want this, little Dove? Because your behavior is telling me you do,” Sanghyuk murmured, lifting one of Jaehwans legs and pressing a kiss to the inside of his ankle. Jaehwan nodded furiously. He didn’t even know what exactly it was that he wanted, he just wanted Sanghyuk to envelope him completely and-

Sanghyuk reached over Jaehwans head and there was a slapping noise. “He’s mine, don’t even think about it,” he hissed, Wonshik laughing quietly in response. “No touching, _ none, _ do you understand?”

“Why not?”

“Mine. I _ don’t _ share, you know that.”

Wonshik chuckled some more, that infuriatingly rich laugh that Jaehwan now envied so deeply. He wanted to tear out his new brothers voice box and swallow it so he could sound like that, wanted to sound baritone instead of his own boring tenor- 

Sanghyuk was glaring over his head, still nipping at Jaehwans ankle but not in a deliberate way. More just because it was there. That awful jealousy surged up in him, souring his stomach, even as a hand caressed his temple. 

“I will break your fucking wrist,” his maker snarled, squeezing Jaehwans foot uncomfortably tight. 

“It’ll just heal.”

“Stop looking at him!” Jaehwan squeaked, his own energy expanding to counter Wonshiks. His new brother laughed again, even as his breath hitched. “Sibling rivalry is fun, I’ve always wanted one.”

“I knew this was a mistake,” Sanghyuk groaned, even as he pulled Jaehwan further down the mattress. Jaehwan couldn’t help feeling wounded by those words. He pawed at his makers bare stomach and let his tongue dart out. Tasting the air. Making sure that hungry smell was still there. “I think you hurt his feelings.”

_ “Oh,” _ the young demon gasped, the jealous anger pulsing in his heart simmering down as Sanghyuks thumb brushed the head of his cock. An appendage he hadn’t ever paid much attention too before, something Jaehwan now realized had been a mistake. Pleasure and anticipation tightening inside him out of nowhere. 

“Don’t move, Dove, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

His makers voice soothed Jaehwan enough that he could almost ignore the fingers brushing back and forth on the shell of his ear. “Ready Dove?”

A wave of nerves hits the young demon too suddenly for him to control. He felt too exposed, too open, wanted to grab the comforter and cover himself up to his nose and just hide. He watched through wide eyes as his maker leaned down to kiss him, the venom taking the edge of Jaehwans anxiety for the briefest of moments. 

It all rushed back when Sanghyuk pushed inside him. A moan escaped, clawing up Jaehwans throat. He didn’t know if it felt good or bad but he arched off the bed regardless. 

Oh and that _ hunger _ was back as well, a living thing screaming in his head, and Sanghyuk groaned into the young demons open mouth. Jaehwan was completely lit up inside, pinpricks of blinding fire so bright they should be piercing through his skin. 

“Well, we know he likes _ that...” _

Sanghyuk reached out and smacked Wonshik with the back of his hand. “Are you ready for more, Dove?”

_ “More?!” _ Jaehwan squeaked, unable to comprehend how more was possible with all _ this _ already happening. He squirmed a little in Sanghyuks grip. “You’re going to ruh-ruh-rip me in half!”

His maker smiled down at him and Jaehwan noted the glazed look in his glassy green eyes. “Just a little more.”

It was with _ great _ hesitancy that Jaehwan nodded. He hadn’t realized his body could feel this full or this warm. Hot, even. And when Sanghyuk rolled his hips, no matter how slowly or gently he did so, Jaehwan still felt tears prick in his eyes. They didn’t come, angels didn’t cry and neither could demons, apparently, but he felt himself sob anyway. Dry sobs that wrenched themselves from the furthest depths of his being. 

This didn’t feel bad, it didn’t hurt, really, it felt strangely good. But it was a lot of good. Too much good. So much good that it blocked out the distracting stimuli floating around in the air. He couldn’t smell anything. Could only feel. Just Sanghyuk’s soft skin against his own, that aching hardness inside him. 

His makers face was hidden in the crook of his neck, sucking gently at his throat, a large hand wrapped around the back of Jaehwans thigh and Jaehwan blinked up at the ceiling. He was having sex. _ Actually _ having sex with someone, the worst sin of the flesh in the books and he tried to get it into his head that it was genuinely happening but he couldn’t. There was some sort of disconnect. He had gone from being an angel to being a demon, gone from being free (or relatively free, since all the rules angels had to follow could start to feel like shackles after a while they were so strict) to being bound to another person, it was so much change in so little time that-

Something tapped Jaehwans bottom lip and he automatically opened his mouth. An entirely instinctual reaction. Rose petals and white chocolate burst on the tip of his tongue and the young demon positively _purred_ with satisfaction. Venom. Not as good as his makers but still enough to help him relax. 

“Such a good boy, little Dove, it’s not so- _ what _ the fuck did I say about touching?!” Sanghyuk asked, lifting his head to look at Jaehwan. His voice had started out tender and immediately switched to harshness when he noticed that the young demon was nibbling on Wonshiks finger. “He was starting to panic, I’m being helpful.”

Abruptly, Sanghyuk pulled away from him and the emptiness he left behind sent Jaehwan sobbing again. He wanted that full feeling back, wanted more of it, as much as he could get, and not knowing what else to do, Jaehwan jacked up his energy in hopes it would lure his maker back to him.

It seemed to have worked because Sanghyuk’s hands were on him again, lifting Jaehwan up and turning him around. He could feel his makers chest against his back, an arm around his middle and a hand on his throat but applying no pressure. Jaehwan mewled quietly as Sanghyuk thrust into him again, the sound sticking before it fully reached his mouth. He let himself go pliant, let Sanghyuk hold him up in that kneeling position, pleasure pooling in his stomach and hatred tangling up his brain. 

He was staring at Wonshik, it would be pretty much impossible not too what with him sitting cross legged on the bed roughly three feet away. Prefect, gorgeous Wonshik, with his perfect red hair and perfect caramel skin and perfect green eyes and perfect voice and Jaehwan absolutely _ hated _ him for it. He was so jealous it almost made him physically sick. 

“I wanna cut you open... and wear you like a suit,” Jaehwan panted, glowering at Wonshik even as he moaned. He had no clue what made him say that out loud, maybe whatever Sanghyuk was doing to him had loosened the young demon’s tongue. There was so much pressure, so much pleasure every time his maker thrust into him and then pulled back out. Jaehwan had never _ felt _ so many things in his entire life. 

“That's normal. It's how most people feel about me,” Wonshik replied, a smirk on that indecently handsome face, and Jaehwan wished he could punch him. He’d never wanted to punch anyone or anything before. More demon stuff, he guessed. Violent impulses. Jaehwan was also discovering that he didn’t mind being watched in that position. He thought he _should_ mind, sex was supposed to be an intimate thing only shared by two people who loved each other. Or thats what his angel teacher had told his class, but really, what did angels know about sex? Nothing. 

The young demon turned his head trying to find Sanghyuk’s mouth. “Sweets,” he murmured, giggling with delight when his maker indulged him, licking at the corner of his mouth. Raspberry... mint... Jaehwan experimentally rocked back to meet Sanghyuks thrust and almost collapsed from the sensation that jolted through his body. It left him tingling from his toes to the top of his head.

He tried again, the same explosion of euphoria igniting every particle of his being. He swore black, enjoying his new cursing ability and seeking Sanghyuk’s mouth once more. Jaehwan kissed his maker hard. Savoring the sweetness dancing on his tongue. An idea struck him. 

“Come here... Wonshik,” he breathed, sinking back on Sanghyuk’s length and hoping he could get his maker to moan. It worked beautifully. The other demon scooted over so he knelt in front of Jaehwan. Still able to look down at him. The list of traits Jaehwan hated now included his height. “How can I help you?”

Jaehwan kissed his maker one more time, making sure the inside of his own mouth was completely coated with venom before he yanked Wonshik over. Hoping the taste would last long enough that they would mix- oh they _ did _ mix. Rose petal and raspberry, white chocolate and mint. If heaven had a taste, that was what it tasted like. Or maybe hell. That was what _ hell _ tasted like. 

“When I’m done fucking him, I’m going to kill you,” Sanghyuk hissed, gripping tight to Jaehwan’s hips and biting gently at the nape of his neck. Jaehwan felt Wonshik smile against his mouth. “No you won’t... you love me... and he started it,” he replied, words broken up between kisses. 

The combined flavors began overwhelming Jaehwan’s sensorium. He could smell everything again, a fact that helped matters none, and the press of Sanghyuk’s cock inside him started to feel like too much. He only had time to exhale the word,_ “Master...” _before all the heat in the pit of his stomach spilled from him. Black stars burned behind his eyelids, breath gone, ringing in his ears. 

After Sanghyuk had very kindly magicked away the weird white stuff from his stomach, Jaehwan felt more tired than he’d ever felt in his entire life. He was warm and content, sated, no longer feeling the need to send his hunger outward. It had settled down like a dog curled up in front of a lit fireplace. 

“I told you you wouldn’t kill me,” Wonshik said quietly, letting Jaehwan lick a little venom off his finger. The young demon was cuddled up under the covers with his maker, half dozing and half awake.

"I'm still tempted. And I'm never making another Bound again. The thought of what you two would do to the poor creature if you worked together... it'd be a bloodbath."

Wonshik snickered. “Anyway, I know what his name is.”

“I’ve guessed as well,” Sanghyuk replied. Jaehwan blinked an eye open, tucking himself more securely between his maker arms and giving Wonshiks finger what he hoped would be a painful nip. “Mine? My name is Jaehwan, remember?”

“Not that, little Dove. Your _ name.” _

Every archangel and Fallen had a _name._ Not a name for themselves, they had those already, but when they came into their full power, the almighty would bestow the gift of a formal title upon them. A name for who they truly were. Jaehwan, being an unremarkable angel of relatively low rank, had never expected to be granted a name. 

“What is it?” he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know. 

Wonshik smiled. “Prince of Gluttony.”

“But gluttony isn’t a very pretty word, is it?” Sanghyuk murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaehwan’s cheek. “I think your true name would be the Prince of Indulgence.” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, here it is:
> 
> So I've made a plot. It's a big, complicated, ridiculous plot that has a lot of moving parts, but it *is* still a plot. My current outline has 12 chapters, but we all know that I suck at following my own rules, so there may be more than that. Hang in there with me <3

Jaehwan woke with a start, the dark surroundings almost frighteningly unfamiliar. It took him a moment to remember where he was. What had happened. He’d fallen from grace and was in his makers home. Snug in his makers bed, comfortable between the cool cotton sheets. 

He blinked for several seconds before he realized what had woken him. A small, shuddering breath beside him and Jaehwan looked around. Sanghyuk was lying on his stomach, hugging one of the numerous pillows, something dampening the fabric. Tears? His maker could_ cry? _ And the tears were a translucent, glittering gold?

“Sanghyuk? Sanghyukkie, wake up,” Jaehwan said, coming out of his surprise. He gently shook his makers shoulders, trying to rouse him. Sanghyuk made the noise once more. A sob, Jaehwan realized, and he shook Sanghyuk again. It didn’t work. 

He gave up on the shaking, petting Sanghyuk’s hair instead. Jaehwan could smell it now, acrid fear. Like lime juice sizzling on on an open flame. He _ needed _ to wake his maker, save him from whatever was making him so scared. 

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan repeated, louder this time. He put his mouth right beside his makers ear, fingers tangled in his makers inky hair, pressing kisses to his makers temples. A thin sheen of sweat had dampened Sanghyuks porcelain skin, but Jaehwan didn’t care. 

The young demon was starting to feel frantic, the sight of his makers tears kindling a sickening fire in his belly. 

“Sanghyukkie?!”

Sanghyuks eyes flew open and he gasped. Trying to suck in air like he’d been on the edge of suffocation. He blinked up at Jaehwan for three, four heartbeats, broken glass glinting in his eyes, before grabbing the young demon around the middle and dragging him into a hug. 

“Love, you’re _ alive!” _ It was more of a whisper than an exclamation, but Sanghyuks voice broke all the same. 

Jaehwan started slightly but relaxed into the embrace almost at once. He looked down at the top of his makers head, continuing to pet his hair. But the nerves hadn’t gone away. Sanghyuk was crying against Jaehwan’s chest now, like he was trying to listen to the young demons heartbeat. 

“What’s the matter?! Were you having a bad dream? You smell so scared,” Jaehwan murmured, his own fear ratcheting higher as his maker lifted his head. The gold streaking his death-pale face struck a chord somewhere in Jaehwan. It wasn’t right. Jaehwan didn’t know what exactly _ it _ was, but something was _ wrong. _

Sanghyuk stared back at him, body entirely rigid, until the warmth of him was abruptly gone. Scrambling back across the bed so fast that Jaehwan didn’t have time to react. Eyes glowing with a sinister ruby glint and feathered black wings spreading out from his his shoulder blades. Sanghyuks nails grew, sharpening almost imperceptibly, and he dug them into his forearm. 

Red flared in Jaehwans vision, his own forearm burning with phantom pain and he hissed under his breath. Could he feel when his maker was hurt? All the lessons about the demonic bond had flown right out of his head. Wonshik was in the room before Jaehwan even smelled him coming. 

“Oh, _ Hyukah,” _ Wonshik breathed, hurrying to their makers side and kneeling slowly beside him. Sanghyuk fell into his waiting arms, allowing Wonshik to hold him and murmur to him and wipe the golden tears from his face. 

Jaehwan looked on in confusion and slight envy. He didn’t think his brother was turning up his mojo, no, this jealousy was something Jaehwan had created within himself. Was he not comforting enough? It was true, Wonshik had been Sanghyuks Bound for longer, but Wonshik hadn’t been the one to sleep at Sanghyuks side. In Sanghyuks bed. 

Without meaning too, Jaehwan spiked his own energy. Just a little. Just to try and get Sanghyuk to notice that he was still in the room. But his maker continued to cry. 

“Stop that and give him some space,” Wonshik snapped, shooting Jaehwan a glare so icy that the young demon instinctively shrank away. Jaehwan wanted to snap back, wanted to argue, but he was so undone by the image of his strong and unyielding maker huddled sobbing on the bed like a human child that Jaehwan flitted away instead. 

He employed his new demonic speed and left Sanghyuks bedroom through the nearest unlocked door. With the sound of his makers shuddering breaths still echoing inside his skull, Jaehwan looked around. He found himself in a hallway, whether it was the one his maker had shown him last night or an entirely new one, Jaehwan didn’t know. Everything in Sanghyuks apartment was dark. Minimalist. 

Jaehwan let his eyes sweep the hallway, trying to pinpoint any identifying features, but there were none. So, he walked. Slow, measured steps as though he’d entered the den of a sleeping monster. He walked and walked and walked until he reached what looked to be a parlor. The ceilings of the apartment loomed higher, sharp angles of the furniture casting longer shadows on the walls now that he was alone. 

The alchemical bulbs floating around the ceiling burbled to life with a series of soft _ pops, _ reacting to the currents of energy radiating from his own body, no doubt. They cast the parlor in a dim glow and Jaehwan realized it wasn’t a parlor at all, but rather a study. 

Unlike the other rooms Jaehwan had seen, this room actually contained artwork. There was a desk, a varnished slab of black wood which Jaehwan surreptitiously sniffed at. _ Oak. _ And a high backed chair that both smelled and looked like leather, as well as two smaller chairs of the same material. But the art...

It was a painting, Jaehwan guessed, not having much personal experience in the art department. No form of art was allowed in heaven, but he’d seen a piece here and there on his brief excursions to the surface. And he could smell... lacquer? Titanium and resin and... linseed oil? 

Jaehwan stepped lightly around the desk to inspect the picture more closely. It was neither large nor small, a two-foot by three-foot rectangle, if the young demon had to guess its dimensions. A woman looked back at him, painted in shades of green and brown and possibly cream. Maybe a little red as well, like burnt ochre. She wasn't a very pretty woman, but she had quite a mysterious smile. Just a little quirk at the corners of her mouth. And her eyes seemed to follow Jaehwan as he moved. How strange. 

A memory tugged at the back of Jaehwans mind. Something about a priceless human relic that was stolen from the palace of Versailles some time around 1640 AD. A painting of a woman with strange eyes and a unique smile. This _ could _ be that relic, but Jaehwan didn’t have a clear memory of what the painting actually looked like, so he couldn’t be sure. 

Quiet tapping had started inside Jaehwan’s head. So quiet he almost didn’t notice it. But then, his skin began to prickle and the tapping got louder. What could this new phenomenon be, he wondered, retracing his steps back toward his makers bedroom. He would ask Sanghyuk. He was going back to ask Sanghyuk, but also to make sure that Sanghyuk was still there, still breathing and whole. Make sure that he hadn’t abandoned Jaehwan to lose himself in the labyrinthine apartment for the rest of eternity. And, Jaehwan was going there to get a taste of his venom. But _that_ was secondary.

“Sanghyuk? Can I come in?” he called, knocking quietly on his maker’s bedroom door. 

“Of course.”

The voice that responded was definitely Sanghyuk’s, but it lacked all trace of the sadness and fear he’d exhibited upon waking. That was a good thing, the young demon thought as he crossed the threshold. A happy maker meant a happy Jaehwan. 

Now that they were in the same room, the tapping in Jaehwan’s head had completely died away. His skin had stopped itching as well. That was odd, but Jaehwan didn’t have much time to consider the matter. Sanghyuk drew the entirety of his attention at once. Standing on the opposite side of the room, fully dressed, face clean of tears. And no Wonshik in sight. 

“Wonshik told me to go away...” the young demon said lamely, fidgeting in place. The corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth quirked up in something that was almost a smile. “Come here, little dove.”

Jaehwan flit across the room and tucked himself to Sanghyuk’s chest, between his strong arms, immediately comforted by the contact. By his makers scent. Bergamot, vetiver, and just a tiny bit of lemon. The aroma swirled around Jaehwan like a consoling breeze. 

“Sweets, please?”

Sanghyuk’s smile grew and he lowered his head, catching Jaehwan’s mouth in a kiss that bordered on chaste. Every nerve in Jaehwan’s body came alive then, parting his own lips and feeling his maker reciprocate the gesture. The alchemical bulbs above them streaked the room in shadows as they moved. 

_ Sweet raspberry, sweet mint. _ Tingles ran down from Jaehwan’s head to the tips of his toes. Liquid relief coursing through him. An addict getting his fix. He licked into Sanghyuk’s mouth just a little. Just enough. 

Sanghyuk sighed into their kiss before pulling a few inches away. “I’m sorry you were kicked out of bed so unceremoniously,” he said, carding his hand through Jaehwans hair. The young demon wanted to smile but couldn’t make his mouth form one. 

“You cried...”

“Yes, I did. I get nightmares, little dove, it is nothing to be concerned about.”

“But,” Jaehwan replied, smacking his lips in thought. “But demon’s cannot cry.”

Sanghyuk regarded the young demon with those smoldering, beautiful green eyes. Jaehwan’s eyes now, too. And Wonshik’s. His _ family's _ eyes. “I can cry. The ability is rare, but not unheard of.”

Jaehwan looked up at his maker, dazzled, like he’d stared at the sun for too long. Watercolor impressions of Sanghyuk’s face had been seared into his retinas. Unforgettable. That tapping in his head when his maker wasn’t at his side... it must have been The Craving. Jaehwan had learned about The Craving in his classes. The intangible force that could drive a demon insane if they were kept from their creator for too long. _ ‘The curse of the bound’ _ his teachers had called it, and Jaehwan could understand why now. He didn’t want to feel it again, that prickling under his skin. 

“Would you like to get dressed now, dove?”

“Yeh-yes,” Jaehwan stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to pull himself from his daze. He glanced down at his own body, surprised to find that he was clad in nothing but a pair of cotton shorts. The young demon didn’t remember putting them on, putting anything on, after the obscene events of the night before. A flash of memory, his makers fingers tangled in his hair, Wonshik’s mouth on his, almost made Jaehwan jump. 

Sanghyuk gave him a knowing grin, like he could read Jaehwan’s mind. “Come, let us find you something to wear, hm?” he asked, tapping lightly under the young demon’s chin. Jaehwan nodded. 

The two entered an antichamber just off the bedroom, a closet larger than Jaehwan thought possible. It certainly wasn’t a _ practical _ use of space, only two hanging rods and a shelf of shoes. So much open space, enough room for a couch! 

“Why is there a couch in your closet?” Jaehwan asked, tugging on his makers hand. Sanghyuk released him and lowered himself onto the cushion, ankle crossed atop his knee, one arm stretched over the backrest. “It’s a divan, dove,” he corrected, “And I have it here so I can recline comfortably as I watch you dress.”

A flush crept its way up Jaehwan’s neck, heating his face and ears. Sanghyuk wanted to _ watch _ him dress. The young demon felt his breath quicken. “What sh-sh-should I wuh-wear?”

“That stutter is a blessing in disguise, dove. I can always tell when you’re nervous.”

Jaehwan turned away to peruse the racks. Most everything was black or some variation thereof. Mulberry and mahogany, charcoal and indigo. A juniper green velvet jacket caught Jaehwan’s eye, quilted lapels and a satin belt. 

“In the garment bag.”

“Pardon?”

Sanghyuk chuckled softly, gesturing at a long black bag hanging on the end of the rack. “In the garment bag, I picked it specially for you.”

“When did you have the time to do that?” Jaehwan wondered aloud, padding to the bag in question and lowering the long zipper. He heard a _ snap, _and then a light blanket settled over Jaehwan’s shoulders out of nowhere. “I can summon anything and everything I want. You can do so as well, with a little practise.” 

A glimmer of sapphire peeked from inside the bag and Jaehwan opened it the rest of the way. It looked like a bathrobe, or more like a dressing gown, sapphire blue silk trimmed in shining silver thread, a matching silver cord knotted loosely through the belt loops. 

“Blue?”

“My favorite color.”

Jaehwan pursed his lips, eyeing the garment with mild suspicion. “I don’t know if blue suits me,” he replied. The young demon petulantly at plucked at the silver chord. In truth, he didn’t know what colors suited him best, having never worn anything other than white. But this blue was too bright, even a bit garish? “I think I’d prefer something emerald, like your eyes.”

“And _ your _ eyes,” Sanghyuk hummed. Jaehwan considered the robe a moment longer, adding as an afterthought, “And more casual. This looks like something a human count would wear on his way to the bath.”

His maker let out a snort of laughter, snapping his fingers for the second time. A pair of black sweatpants and sweater of jade cashmere appeared on the rack and Jaehwan squealed with delight. 

“Better?”

“Much.”

Jaehwan stepped out of the shorts and already had one leg inside the sweatpants before he remembered to be embarrassed. Remembered that he was being watched. He stuffed his other foot down the second leg and jerked them up to his waist as fast as he could. But Sanghyuk wasn’t watching him when Jaehwan shot him a covert glance. His maker was staring at the blue robe, emerald eyes glazed, as if he were... disappointed?

“I can puh-put that on instead, if you w-want.”

“No, little dove, you may wear what you like. I simply want you to be comfortable.” Sanghyuk turned to the young demon with what was clearly a disingenuous smile. 

A sharp, surprising pain jabbed behind Jaehwan’s ribs and he flinched. 

“What ails you?” his maker asked, unfolding himself and standing to help Jaehwan pull the green sweater over his head. The wool was soft as angels wings against his skin and the young demon felt a twinge of regret. His own wings were gone now. Long gone and never to return. Lost in his fall. Taken as punishment.

“I think I’m... hungry?”

Sanghyuk pressed a kiss to Jaehwan’s forehead, dodging the fingers Jaehwan tried to stick in his mouth to get a bit of venom. “I know you are, little dove, I can feel it.”

≌≌≌≌≌≌≌

Wonshik had changed into a pair of _conspicuously_ tight pants and a shirt of blue silk when he walked into the dining room, and Jaehwan tried his best not to stare. His brother was, truly, unreasonably handsome. He flashed Jaehwan that easy-going smile as he took the seat opposite. Jaehwans hand crept to his makers thigh under the table without conscious thought. 

Jaehwan watched his brother turn his smile on their maker and Sanghyuk return it, envy flaring instantly is the blackest part of the young demons heart. They looked at eachother with twin fire gleaming in their eyes, an affection that Jaehwan hadn’t earned yet. He sucked his lip and scowled. 

“So, why did you steal Taekwoon’s sword?” he asked, voice an octave higher than he would have liked. The young demon didn’t actually _care,_ he just wanted Sanghyuk to look at _him_ like that. Like he was worth more than all the money in the world. An image of himself holding Wonshik’s severed head by the hair bloomed in Jaehwans mind. That’d solve the problem. 

“Revenge,” Sanghyuk replied, drawing the word out as if savoring it. “Not that it could come close to what he deserves, but just knowing he’s displeased about it makes me immeasurably happy.”

“Revenge for what?” _ Finally, _ his maker turned his eyes to Jaehwan. The young demon basked in the warmth of his attention. 

“For muder.”

Murder? Taekwoon hadn't murdered anyone, he was an archangel! 

“That’s not the only reason you took it,” Wonshik cut in, nudging Jaehwan’s shin under the table with the toe of his shoe. Sanghyuk sighed and Jaehwan kicked his brother in retaliation. 

“Well, it’s also one of the relics we need to locate the temple. Would you have expected me _ not _to take it?”

“What temple? What are you t-talking about?” Jaehwan asked, addressing Sanghyuk and trying not to flinch at the second kick to his shin. Wonshik’s grin had a malicious edge to it now. The young demon lifted a glass of juice to his mouth and gulped it down for something to do, the sweet orange taste sparkling on his tongue. 

“Our maker has received the divine word of you-know-who,” Wonshik replied. He didn’t even blink when Jaehwans bare foot connected with his knee. 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “On _ occasion, _ I am privy to their inane drivel.”

Jaehwan wasn’t even listening, not really, too focused on the battle taking place beneath the table. He gripped the underside of his chair to keep his upper body still as he kicked at Wonshik and was kicked in return. “That’s cool,” he replied, sniffing, glaring at his brother with all the hate he could muster. Wonshik just kept smiling. 

Their maker speared a cube of pink melon on his fork and held it to Jaehwan’s mouth. The young demon nibbled mutinously at it, the vision of his brothers dead body growing more appealing by the moment. Wonshik knew more than Jaehwan did, of course he did. Being the odd one out again made Jaehwan absolutely breathless with jealousy. 

“Just _ cool? _ I believe I am the only being in all creation that is able to hear the word of- _Jaehwan!”_

The last kick had been the final straw and the young demon let out a ferocious growl, springing to his feet and leaping over the table. His flailing limbs met their mark and he pinned Wonshik to the floor, sitting on his chest and clawing at his infuriatingly handsome face. He could smell his brothers anger, like cigarette smoke and pheromones leaking from his pores, and it only served to increase the young demons rage. Wonshik hissed and spat. He was older than Jaehwan and stronger to boot, their power disparity becoming apparent as his hands circled Jaehwan’s waist and he threw him clear across the room. The young demon was up in an instant, poised to rip Wonshiks spinal cord out with his bare hands, when he suddenly found a dagger buried to the hilt in the center of his chest.

He felt the blade slip into his lungs, warm silver ichor spilling down the front of his sweater like splatters of paint. It was all shock, then, barely any pain. But then the knife was pulled free and his flesh tore, vision going white and a cry ripped from his throat. Hoarse and broken, even as the wound knit itself back together. Jaehwan could taste his own pain, he realized, thoughts blurred in agony. Metallic salt, chlorine. 

“Do _not_ bicker like rabid hellspawn at the table, do you understand me?” Sanghyuk said, voice deathly quiet and as serious as stone. Jaehwan looked around, saw his brother still on the ground, silk shirt torn and stained with ichor, a knife wound healing in his chest as well. Their maker hadn’t moved from his chair but there were now two silver daggers on the table beside him. 

Jaehwan felt a fresh wave of anger swell in his chest. “Did you just s-st-stab me?!” he shouted, dry tears stinging his eyes and hands curled into fists. Sanghyuk met his gaze, unflinching. “My creator used to say that mortal blades were an excellent disciplinary tool. They stung like a bitch, but the wounded would heal swiftly and almost never did whatever they were being punished for again.”

The anger abruptly choked off, replaced with regret. His maker was upset with him. Disappointed in him. Jaehwan could see it in Sanghyuk’s emerald eyes and he let his tongue dart out, tasting the air. He’d failed his maker, failed to meet his expectations for what a good Bound should be, and failure tasted like a mouthful of ash. 

“He was kicking me! Under the table so you couldn’t see!” Jaehwan tried, attempting to defend himself, to justify his actions.

“Then use your words and tell him to stop! You are a civilized being, not violent human filth, and I expect you to behave as such. You bring shame on me and our family when you lose control of your impulses,” Sanghyuk snapped, words empty of pity and cold as a corpse. 

Jaehwan whimpered as though he’d been kicked, falling to his knees beside his makers chair and pawing at his hand. Wanting forgiveness, _needing_ it. Some part of his new demonic bond was deeply offended by Sanghyuk’s anger, rejecting it outright. Not being in his makers favor was intolerable. But Sanghyuk wasn’t paying attention to him any more. 

“And you, Shik. You should know better. Do not antagonize him without cause.”

“Sorry.”

Sanghyuk shook his hair from his eyes and sighed. “You two have put me off my breakfast and I have a business to attend too,” he said, getting slowly to his feet. Their maker bent and dropped a peck on Wonshik’s cheek, then pressed a black kiss to Jaehwan’s forehead. He snapped his fingers, a slim cigarette appearing from thin air between his fingers, the tip already glowing a smouldering amber. Jaehwan watched him hold it to his lips, inhale deeply, and then vanish without giving his two Bound a backward glance. 

“Your fault,” Jaehwan mumbled, pinching his leg to get the rest of the words out as he turned on Wonshik. “Th-th-that was _ your _ fault! _ You _ s-started it!”

His brother rubbed the spot where the blade had pierced him, getting to his feet with a soft groan. “I just wanted to play footsie! I didn’t expect you to keep kicking me like that. You can’t indulge in your anger the way you did just now. I know impulse control will probably be difficult, but it will only piss Sanghyuk off.”

The young demon snarled, but it came out weak. He felt too drained to be angry now. The craving for his maker already coming back. He felt itchy all over, Sanghyuk’s name repeating over and over and over as it beat out a ragged rhythm against the inside of his skull. He hugged his arms around his own torso, slick ichor staining more of the now ruined sweater. 

Wonshik was looking at the young demon with concern. “Sanghyuk is always touchy on nightmare days, and his creator was cruel to him. Don’t be too upset with him,” he murmured, misreading Jaehwan’s panic for anger. The young demon shook his head as hard as he could.

“When is he c-coming back?”

“Probably not until later, if he really has work.”

“Can I go to him?”

“I wouldn’t advise it, he needs time to cool off after incidents like that. Why would you- _ oh...” _

It must have clicked, then, and Wonshik approached the young demon, movements slow. “Are you craving?”

Jaehwan nodded frantically, allowing himself to be wrapped in his brothers hug. “I didn’t even consider... it _ is _a bit soon to leave you like this. But don’t worry, little brother. I’ll take good care of you until he gets back.”

The words were nothing but soft and the young demon looked up, presented with a finger slicked with venom. He licked tentatively at it, the taste of rose petals and white chocolate blooming on his pallet. It didn’t entirely distract from the craving, Jaehwan didn’t think anything but Sanghyuk’s physical presence would be able to do that, but it _did_ assuage his need a bit. Enough that he could stop his body from shaking. 

“Come on, we can have a bath to get this ichor off and then I'll help you pick your bedroom.”

Jaehwan nodded again and he took Wonshik’s free hand, still nibbling on his finger as they left the dining room and made their way down the hall. His brother released him when they reached Sanghyuk’s closet and left him at the door. Jaehwan waited there, looking around at Sanghyuk’s perfectly made bed while his brother searched for clothing. 

There was a bookshelf against the opposite wall that Jaehwan hadn’t noticed before, and he padded over to it, feet making barely a whisper of sound. A set of books was the only thing the shelf contained. Three volumes bound in black leather. 

The young demon didn’t hesitate as he pulled the book on the far left from the shelf and flipped it open to the first page. Words written by hand in neat, emerald green cursive. His makers handwriting. Jaehwan began to read.

_ ‘He was my everything. My entire world condensed down into the shape of a beautiful man. And I have lost him twice. _

_ I have lived three lives here on this mortal coil. Bestowed with a power too great for my own comprehension, I have turned back time on two separate occasions. The first to save my love from his own insanity and the second to assuage my own heartbreak at his loss. And now, I have nothing of him left but a set of false memories and the phantom taste of peaches on my tongue. _

_ In these three volumes, I will detail what I remember from each life. Not for anyone else to read, but simply as an attempt to keep my mind in some semblance of order. It is difficult, more difficult some days than others, to remember who I am, and I can only hope that writing things down will help. _

_ So let us begin.’ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the chapter!

_‘The first time around started off as an easy life. I remember Hakyeon as the angel Michael, austere and commanding in a way he isn’t now. He wielded his heavenly fire like a whip and brought divine justice down on many unlucky sinners. And I remember Wonshik, with his thunder and lightning bolts. My best friend in heaven, my constant companion. And then everything was eclipsed by Him. By my maker, my creator, my world. _

_He took over my consciousness entirely. Sapphire eyes and soft sweetness of venom that would linger on my tongue even after the kiss we’d shared was done. I remember his indefinable strength as well as his delicate fragility. The ferocity with which he loved my brothers and I. _

_And Hongbin, my best friend and elder brother. I remember him too. I remember...’_

Jaehwan lowered the book for a moment, staring off into the middle distance. Sanghyuk had loved his maker a great deal, that much was clear. But the young demon didn’t think he’d had any siblings. And certainly not one with the same name as the Hongbin Jaehwan knew. 

He looked back down at the book and flipped to the halfway point. 

_‘... there is a moment that sticks in my mind the most. I think of it often, even when I wish I could bar the image from my mind rather than suffer through experiencing it again. _

_I was having a tantrum. I don’t remember exactly what set it off, presumably a hellspawn being too close to my maker. They were always too close to him, always paying too much attention. Everyone was. But whatever the case, something set me off. I had a good amount of control over my power by that point but not enough to stop the furniture flying around the room. My maker had been there with me, petting my hair and holding my hand to his chest. Trying to calm me down._

_A book had come hurtling out of the air and collided with his wrist. I felt the bone snap. Felt that tremor of pain spreading from the break as if it had actually hit me. It pulled me from the tantrum in an instant and I healed him with my power. Made sure no scratch or scar would remain. _

_My brothers came and then went, for they had felt the flare of our makers pain as well. But my maker had sent them away with a single look, remaining in my arms and repeating that everything was okay. That we were okay. Nothing ever brought me back to myself quite like my loves pain.’_

Jaehwan raised his eyes to stare at the wall, head aching from the sudden onslaught of new information. The tapping wasn’t helping him think either. 

He shut the book with a snap and set it back on the shelf, removing the second volume and opening it to a random page near the end. Sanghyuk’s beautiful cursive had slanted and blurred, more like chicken scratch than true penmanship. And the pages were stained with golden tears. 

_‘Red cords of fire burned where they bound my wrists to the floor, the false prince holding me there even from across the room. Just like he always did during our training sessions. Infuriatingly calm. I could think of nothing in that moment, nothing other than ‘why’. _

_Why had my maker done this, sided with the Prince of Vice in this stupid feud.? Why had my maker cut ties with the false prince, the false prince who was like a creator to him? Who took him in and gave him tea when he fell. Why did any of them believe they were actually strong enough to take the false prince in a fight? Such a thing was impossible, it was absurd to believe. _

_I struggled against my bonds, all of my careful training forgotten, screaming and crying. I could hear myself screaming. Pleading, begging the false prince for mercy as I watched him approach my maker, lying prone on the fine grey rug. He was wriggling and writhing, sending his void flame shooting out in every direction. Screaming my name. Shrieking it, high pitched and frantic. _

_My two eldest brothers were already dead. Hongbin had left us behind when the conflict began, refusing to choose sides, but I thought I saw an illusion of him flicker into view at several instances. No doubt summoned by my makers pain. But it was just us three in the room. This room, the wide dining room where I had spent so many happy hours with the false prince and my family. Just me, the antichrist, and my maker. _

_‘Puppy!’ he’d screamed, rolled onto his back by invisible hands as the false prince stood over him. Pitiless and cold, his two favorite hellhounds flanking him. _

_I’d struggled harder, as hard as I could, but the false prince always knew tricks that I didn’t. Knew magic that I didn’t. And the magic held me fast. _

_‘Love!’ I’d shouted back, but it was no use. He couldn’t see me, lying there on the floor. He couldn’t see me, probably couldn’t hear me either because my voice had become so hoarse from screaming that I could barely even hear myself anymore. _

_‘I warned you, child, I warned you so many times not to get yourself mixed up in this. But you couldn’t resist the promise of excitement, could you?’_

_My maker had begun to cry, I could hear it, could picture those silver tears spilling over the roses of his cheeks as if I were the one standing over him instead. _

_The spike of energy, I felt it lance through me all the way to my bones. My makers energy. That potent blend of seduction and hunger that always left me gasping. But the antichrist could handle it. He could handle anything. Everything. _

_‘You know I can resist you, child. This resistance is futile.’_

_My maker had spoken then, his lovely voice shaky and broken by sobs. The last words I ever heard him speak. I can still hear them, hear him, even now. _

_‘Let Sanghyuk go! You’ve taken all my other children from me, taken my whole life from me, but please let my youngest go free, I beg of you, highness, please!’_

_It had all happened at once, nearly too fast for me to comprehend. The antichrist had raised a hand. Two jaguar-shaped demons appeared from thin air and launched themselves at the hellhounds, all snarling and clapping of jaws. Hongbin had materialized from nowhere and thrown himself between them, dazzling face contorted with agony and rage. _

_‘Don’t do this, highness, you’re better than-‘_

_My favorite brother, my best friend. I watched him fly backward into the wall, thrown so hard that he collided with a sickening crunch. He’d fallen to the floor unconscious. The animals were still savaging each other, my makers beloved jaguars too preoccupied to come to his aid. _

_‘Love!’ I screamed again, but I knew it would do no good. _

_The false prince had bent over my maker, an expression of genuine upset turning his features to a grim mask. ‘I’ve loved you like my own child and always will. I wish you’d heeded my warnings. Rest with you-know-who in everlasting peace.’_

_I felt my makers neck snap. _

_I felt our bond break._

_I felt him die._

_I had broken the world for him, turned back time for him, but I knew in that moment that it had all been for nothing. Even the second time around. Nothing. I would always lose my maker. I couldn’t handle losing him again. I would never have to lose him again. _

_I screamed. Channeled all of my agony and despair into the scream. Imagining a world where I’d never walked into my maker's atelier. Never looked into those sapphire eyes. Never felt the warmth of his kiss on my lips. _

_Reality broke, snapped cleanly in two just like my makers neck. And I was falling. Falling, falling, falling until...’_

“What’s that?” Wonshik asked, his earthy smell filling Jaehwan’s nose as he peered over the young demons shoulder. 

Jaehwan frowned at the book. “A work of fiction, I believe. I think Sanghyuk is writing a novel.”

“How strange. He’s never mentioned doing such a thing before,” Wonshik replied, smoothly removing it from Jaehwan's hand and replacing it on the shelf. “Better that it stay exactly where you found it. Our maker has a keen eye and can be a bit touchy when it comes to intruding on his private life.”

“But- but we’re his Bound! He shouldn’t keep secrets from us.” Jaehwans frown deepened but he allowed himself to be led from the bedroom by the hand. Wonshik was a very confusing person in Jaehwan’s opinion. Much more likable when he wasn’t spiking his energy but still, there was something altogether incongruous about the way he treated the young demon. 

“Are you jealous of me?” he asked, trying to think of any logical reason for Wonshik’s behavior. They entered the large bathroom and his brother snapped his fingers. Everything in Sanghyuk’s bathroom was dark. Onyx flooring that was cool against Jaehwan’s bare feet, fixtures that were made of what Jaehwan guessed to be matte steel, walls painted an emerald so deep it edged on black. Even the chandelier seemed to have been crafted from smoked crystal. Jaehwan stared at the bathtub his brother had began to fill with water, a black porcelain monstrosity that more closely resembled a human jacuzzi than an average bath. 

“You are aware that I am the patron saint of jealousy, yes?”

The young demon blinked at the smile spreading across his brothers face, unperturbed. “Is that why you keep poking fun at me and trying to make me mad?”

Wonshik made a sound that could have possibly been a laugh, but Jaehwan wasn’t entirely sure. “How am I making you mad by drawing you a bath?”

“Not right now, I mean every other time we’ve been in the same room.”

“I’m not really ever actively trying,” Wonshik hummed, releasing Jaehwan for long enough that he could pull his ichor stained shirt off over his head. And wasn’t that just the cherry on top of Jaehwan’s sibling-hatred cake. His brother was beautiful. So beautiful that it almost hurt to look at him. Nothing like how Jaehwan’s own body looked when he accidentally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Not scrawny and narrow and pale. Wonshik was the word _handsome_ made flesh. “You’re just sensitive.”

“I’m _not_ sensitive, you’re j-just irritating,” Jaehwan snapped, jabbing his brother in the stomach with his index finger. He’d hoped there’d be some give, at least a little bit of squishiness, but no such luck. Muscle as hard as rock. Jaehwan whined in frustration. “Anyway, I bet you’re just mad that you’re being replaced,” he snapped, slipping his finger into his mouth to try and soothe away the soreness. 

Wonshik made a cooing noise and cupped Jaehwan’s cheeks, squishing them until it was almost painful. “Don’t be silly, little brother, I could never be replaced.”

He released Jaehwan’s poor cheeks, finding the hem of the young demons ruined sweater and helped him peel it off. The silver glittering on Wonshik’s skin where the blade had pierced him drew Jaehwan’s gaze and held it. His entire body seemed to glitter, faint shadows of sinew beneath his skin, glowing like ribbons of liquid caramel. The troughs and valleys of his abdomen, hollows above his collarbones, shallow at the base of his throat. Jaehwan let his eyes roam, shivering slightly. 

“You’re staring, little dove.”

The mocking tone in his brother’s voice irritated him enough to snap, “Don’t call me that,” but not enough to actually make him stop staring. Only Sanghyuk could call him that.

“What do you want me to call you instead?”

Jaehwan huffed and kicked off his sweatpants, forgetting to be self conscious, as he watched Wonshik dribble some delicious smelling liquid into the water. Jasmine, rose, the smell of starlight being reflected off dew on a flower petal. Jaehwan didn’t know the proper name for that smell but he was trying his best. 

“I don’t know.”

Wonshik, handsome and salacious and infuriating Wonshik, turned back to flash Jaehwan a smirk. “You like sweets, maybe I’ll call you sugar.”

They never made it in the bath. 

Jaehwan lunged at him, knotting his hands in that cherry hair, tasting the delicious hint of arousal that pooled just under Wonshik’s skin. “You are _so_ irritating,” he hissed, pinning the elder on the black tiled floor. He swiped his tongue across Wonshik’s bottom lip and growled. Demanding that he open his mouth. Demanding a taste of venom. 

Wonshik didn’t throw him off this time. In fact, Wonshik was laughing at him. Arms winding smoothly around the young demon’s middle. “You’re _this_ hard up? It’s only been what, a day?” he hummed, teasing, only opening his mouth enough to speak and denying Jaehwan’s request for the sweetness that would begin to assuage his craving. 

“Stop talking,” Jaehwan mumbled, perfectly willing to pry his brothers jaws open with his bare hands if he had too. _Oh,_ but there was an easier way, wasn’t there? How had he forgotten? Probably the tappings fault. 

“What, you don’t like the sound of my voi- _huh,”_ Wonshik coughed, the force of Jaehwan’s mojo hitting him like a two-ton truck. Jaehwan felt heat rising in his own face but he couldn’t care about it just then. Not when he could see Wonshik’s pupils dilate, iris’s dark and shiny with want. Not when he could hear Wonshik’s steady breathing increase until it was nothing but shallow panting. Not when that exquisite face of his had smoothed over and his mouth finally went slack. 

His hands slid down to grip the back of Jaehwan’s thighs, squeezing, kneading those fingers into the young demon’s flesh and allowing Jaehwan to finally get a taste of venom. Rose petals and white chocolate. The way valentines day tasted to humans. Wonshik tasted like romance. 

_“Mm,_ sugar,” Wonshik groaned, his head lolling to one side as Jaehwan pressed his mouth to his throat. Licking at Wonshiks skin, running his tongue over Wonshiks Adam’s apple. It didn’t taste like apples, more like... almonds. Almonds and citrus musk. What a misnomer. 

He nipped and bit and licked at Wonshik’s throat, yanking on that cherry hair with a bit more force than was strictly necessary as he spiked his energy higher. Pleased with the soft moans he was pulling from the elders mouth. “Hungry,” he murmured, somewhat lamenting the breakfast he’d lost the opportunity to eat. But now Wonshik was here and he could just eat Wonshik. Problem solved. 

“I know,” Wonshik replied, releasing a breathy groan as Jaehwan nibbled at his earlobe. 

“Hungry,” he repeated, mouthing the word against Wonshiks jaw. He arched his back, just a little, just enough that he could press himself against the larger man’s stomach. Craving friction, craving sensation, craving everything. Wonshik bucked underneath him, a tiny aborted movement. Automatic. 

Their lips met again, Wonshik’s hands traveling up and then raking his nails down Jaehwans sides in the same movement. Pinpricks of pain flashed there but it was a good pain. The right kind of pain. “What are you... hungry for, sugar?”

Wonshik still had pants on and that was a problem. “You,” Jaehwan replied, the entire length of his body pressed up against Wonshiks, hips working a slow rhythm as he ground down against the elders lap. Wonshik twitched every time he moved. This was so easy. 

“Our bath is getting cold,” the elder mumbled. Jaehwan barely heard him. Wonshik’s attempts at snarkiness were weaker when he was like this, Jaehwan realized. Good information to store for the next time Wonshik inevitably pissed him off. 

“Fuck the bath.”

“And to think-“ Wonshik’s words cut off momentarily as Jaehwan let his energy rise further, but the silence didn’t last long. Jaehwan was being shoved away and ended up pinned on his stomach before he even knew what happened. “Just days ago you were a sweet little angel, weren't you?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan squeaked, caught off guard by the change in position. He realized he’d liked being the one on top, even if only for a few minutes. 

“So,” came the murmur, hot breath fanning across the shell of Jaehwans ear. “You want to _replace_ me?”

His voice was a cool song, uncaring. Tinged with icy humor. Jaehwan made an involuntary sound in his throat. “You think you’re good enough? So freshly fallen from the grace of you-know-who?”

And there it was, Wonshik’s mojo, poking and prodding at the inside of his skull. _Jealousy._ How could Jaehwan, inadequate and lacking and stupid, possibly be good enough to take the place of this beacon of perfection in their makers heart? What chance did he have? The answer was_ none._ He had nothing to offer, nothing working in his favor when he was compared to Wonshik.

“No,” Jaehwan lamented forlornly, because of course he wasn’t. The onyx tiles were cold against his palms and chest and- other more sensitive areas but Jaehwan hardly cared anymore. So fraught with feelings of hopeless inadequacy that it was all he could do not to cry. 

Wonshik shifted away, stroking Jaehwans hair in a way that was much too soothing. Jaehwan pressed his cheek to the cold floor. Dry tears that would never come pricking at his eyes. 

“Do you want me to teach you?”

Jaehwans eyes flew open and he stared into the elders smiling face. 

“Do you want me to teach you what to do so that our maker will want you without having to use a drop of your power?”

“W-wuh-why would you do that?”

Wonshik twirled a lock of Jaehwans hair around his finger. “You remind him of his master, has he told you?”

Jaehwan shook his head no. 

“Well you do. I never met his master, obviously, but I know _of_ him. Of what he used to be. He was one of the first archdemons to fall before the revolution. The prince of lust and father of incubi. I’ve heard that he was cold and detached, for all of his love of carnal pleasure. Barely left his home and kept Sanghyuk locked up in there with him. And despite his shortcomings, Sanghyuk loved him, _still_ loves him, more than a drowning man loves to breathe. And for some reason, you remind him of all he’s lost,” Wonshik went on, now lying on his side with his chin in his hand. 

“I don’t want to remind him of s-someone cruel,” Jaehwan replied, unsure what any of this had to do with the lessons Wonshik offered. 

“You’re missing the point, little brother. This is the reason he corrupted you, I think. To recreate a life with the man he loves most. You can do that for him. You can give him a love that is true, rather than the casual brutality he was raised on. So I ask again, would you like me to teach you what to do?”

Jaehwan... well he didn’t _entirely_ understand, but he got the basic gist. 

“Yes please,” he replied, shimmying a bit forwards so that he could lick a drop of venom from Wonshiks mouth. Just to steady the nerves. 

Wonshik indulged him for a few moments but eventually drew back, getting to his feet and leaning against the edge of the still steaming bathtub. 

“Get on your knees.”

≌≌≌≌≌≌≌

“What do we have here?”

Sanghyuk’s voice succeeded in drawing Wonshik from the light doze he’d fallen into, under the covers of their makers bed with Jaehwan tucked against his side. They’d had their lesson, then had their bath, and ended up sleeping most of the day away. But now Sanghyuk was home, and Jaehwan sat up so fast Wonshik was surprised he hadn’t cracked his neck. 

“You’re here!” Jaehwan squeaked, making to leap from the bed, but Wonshik dropped a restraining hand on his thigh under the covers._ Lesson One: Make him come to you._

Jaehwan bit his lip but stayed put. It was an admirable display what with the craving he was suffering from. Wonshik remembered that particular torture and was glad he hadn’t suffered under its cruel embrace for millennia. 

“You missed me, little dove?” A small smile tugged at the corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth and he crossed to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress and reaching out to cup Jaehwan’s cheek. He still had a suit on, black velvet detailing on his lapels and top few buttons of his emerald dress shirt undone. Tall and dark and beautiful, Sanghyuk always moved with an arrogant sort of grace. Strength evident in even the smallest twitch of muscle. Wonshik could watch his maker simply walk around for days. 

“I think, my _illustrious_ creator, you have gone so long without taking a Bound that you forgot about the craving,” Wonshik said quietly, the bit of mockery meant to set Sanghyuk at ease. 

Their makers face went pale. He _had_ forgotten then. It hadn’t been a part of Jaehwan’s punishment. Wonshik had guessed as much. 

“Oh... _oh_ dove, I am so sorry,” Sanghyuk said, large hands circling Jaehwan’s middle and lifting him on to his lap as if the fledgling weighed less than nothing. Still, even after three thousand years, that strength was astonishing. 

And then, as Jaehwan hugged on to him, nuzzling his neck, Wonshik saw his maker sniff at the air. His face grew more pale, if such a thing was possible, and Wonshik understood why. “Jasmine... you used my oils?”

“Yes.”

Sanghyuk rounded on him, a slightly feral glint in his eye. “Those were a gift from my master! I told you _never_ to-”

“I know,” Wonshik replied, feigning disinterest. He knew, from Hakyeon’s stories, that Sanghyuk’s maker always smelled like jasmine and rose. It was a calculated move, placing those particular aromas on his little brothers skin. “Look at him. Smell him. Touch him.”

Sanghyuk looked baffled now but he turned back to the fledgling, raking Jaehwan’s body with his eyes. Sucking in deep lungfuls of air. Recognition replaced the frenzy in his emerald eyes now and Wonshik fought to suppress a smile of victory. “Sugar,” he prompted, leaning back on the mountain of pillows and folding an arm behind his head. _Lesson Two: Take control. _

Jaehwan had apparently been paying closer attention than Wonshik had expected. He dropped his hands on Sanghyuk’s shoulders and kissed their maker as deeply as he could. This time, Wonshik failed to suppress his smile. It went on for a while, the fledgeling tugging at Sanghyuk’s hair each time their maker got too greedy. 

Wonshik almost drifted off again, unconcerned, knowing that his little experiment was working so far. But his maker let out a strangled little gasp and Wonshiks eyes opened. Jaehwan had wrapped a hand around Sanghyuk’s throat. _Lesson Three: Learn his most sensitive spots and use them to your advantage._

Wonshik had learned that little trick from Hakyeon as well. Sanghyuk used to wear some kind of collar, and even though he had never worn it in all the time since Wonshik’s fall, their maker was always most receptive to caresses where it used to be. 

Apparently satisfied, Jaehwan shot Wonshik a look over Sanghyuk’s shoulder and slid backwards to kneel on the floor. He was so _pleased_ with himself. It was very hard for Wonshik not to laugh. 

There were two more things left, Wonshik thought, watching Jaehwan unfasten their makers slacks and worry his lip between his teeth. Two more things to complete the perfect likeness. They’d gone over the timing and Wonshik hoped Jaehwan wouldn’t forget.

Wonshik watched as Jaehwan wrapped those slim fingers of his around Sanghyuk’s cock and begin to stroke slowly. A little clumsy, but admittedly better than the first time. He was a quick study. That was good. 

“Dove, you don’t have to,” their maker breathed, looking first down at Jaehwan and then over at Wonshik, a look of mild bafflement on his beautiful face. Wonshik only smiled. 

An expression of concentration had fallen over Jaehwan’s pretty features and he tentatively began to lick at Sanghyuk’s slit, their maker reflexively carding his fingers through the fledglings blonde hair. It advanced quickly from there, Jaehwan taking in as much of Sanghyuk’s length as he could without gagging and swallowing the way Wonshik had showed him earlier that day. Not gagging was key. Until he had a bit more experience, Wonshik had instructed Jaehwan to take it easy. 

A look as close to tenderness as Wonshik had seen in a very long time bloomed on Sanghyuk’s face. Wonshik curled the fabric of Sanghyuk’s silk bed sheets between his fingers, watching the muscles in Jaehwan’s pretty throat work around the sizable intrusion. He waited. Noting the way Sanghyuk’s eyes had closed, how his chest was rising and falling unevenly. Fingers flexing convulsively at the back of Jaehwan’s head. Just a bit more, a bit longer now...

Jaehwan pulled off slowly, his plush lips swollen and eyes glassy, but he’d remembered what to do. Perfect. Wonshik snapped his fingers as quietly as he could, hand back under the covers to muffle the noise as much as possible. He’d seen a portrait of Sanghyuk’s master, the one Sanghyuk hid in the bottom drawer of his desk that he thought Wonshik couldn’t unlock. So when his fingers snapped, Jaehwan’s blonde hair shifted to a cool indigo black. Just like the man in the portrait. The resemblance really was hauntingly accurate. This was one of Wonshik’s special tricks, altering hair color. How he kept his cherry locks vibrant and bright. 

“Puppy,” Jaehwan murmured, voice hoarse from overuse, and he licked a stripe from the base of Sanghyuk’s cock to the tip. “Puppy, you’re so _good.”_

Sanghyuk’s eyes flew open just as Jaehwan throated him in a single smooth motion. Back rigid, Wonshik was unsure whether their maker was angry or shocked. Wonshik held his breath. 

Jaehwan pulled back again and stroked his length with the same slow gentleness he’d started with. “My puppy. My good pet.”

Their maker came with a strangled yelp, spilling himself across Jaehwan’s bare chest and throat. Wonshik knew it wasn’t from Jaehwan’s admittedly skillful amateur blowjob. It was the words. The pet names spoken in Jaehwan’s now raspy voice. And the looks. And the jasmine and rose perfume. 

Wonshik closed his eyes, satisfied. He’d been correct. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“How did you do this?” 

Sanghyuk was cupping Jaehwan’s face in his large hands, deep green gaze flicking back and forth from one of Jaehwan’s eyes to the other. The young demon couldn’t help but bask in the attention. The predatory focus with which Sanghyuk was assessing him making him shudder with pleasure. 

At the edge of Jaehwan’s vision, Wonshik shifted. Propping himself up in the center of the mattress. “Do you _really_ believe me so inept at magic that I cannot pick a simple locking ward?” he asked, bass tone slicked with satisfaction. 

“Elaborate,” Sanghyuk murmured, peering at Jaehwan like he was a particularly mouthwatering piece of meat. Jaehwan preened a bit. Pressing his fingertips against the nape of his maker's neck. Sanghyuk had pulled him up from where he’d been kneeling and now cradled him on his lap. Refusing to let Jaehwan out of his encircling arms. 

Wonshik sighed. “The portrait in your desk. Really, it wasn’t all that hard to figure out.” A pause, a small sniff. “And his highness gave me a few extra details.”

“Of course, he did,” Sanghyuk murmured, speaking like a man in a trance. He didn’t look like he was registering his own words. “Do you feel any different, love? Or is the transformation solely cosmetic?”

Jaehwan wrinkled his nose._ “Love?_ I’m your pretty little dove, remember?” he asked, wiggling a bit and tugging on his maker's earlobe. Sanghyuk cocked his head to the side. A barely-there movement but Jaehwan still caught it. Like an inquisitive demonic dog. 

“Of course, dove. Of course, you are.”

“Yes, I am,” Jaehwan hummed, combing his fingers through Sanghyuk’s raven hair. “And don’t leave me again,” he added, pouting, “It makes me very upset.”

“Of course.”

Jaehwan’s lips pushed out. “You sound like a broken record.”

Abruptly, Sanghyuk whipped his head around to stare at Wonshik._ “Why_ did you do this?” he asked, voice almost painfully young. Soft with a wound that Jaehwan didn’t understand. 

Wonshik shifted again, face impassive. “I wanted to see what would happen. I’ve always envied that portrait.”

Something inside Jaehwan began to purr. He hadn’t seen the portrait in question but from what Wonshik had told him, he bore a strong resemblance to the portraits subject. That meant that, indirectly, Wonshik envied _Jaehwan._ He almost purred aloud at that thought but managed to keep it inside. 

“Why would you envy a portrait of my master?” Sanghyuk asked. He sounded distant, like he genuinely did not understand. Jaehwan thought he understood though. For all Wonshik’s talk of being irreplaceable, the presence of a dead lover was still a heavy weight on his broad shoulders. 

Wonshik blinked. Green eyes shining bright. “You’ve never looked at me the way you look at that portrait.”

Sanghyuk turned back, averting his gaze from them both even as he pulled Jaehwan closer against his chest. “You should be glad I don’t look at you the way I look at my master, Wonshik. Ours was a relationship that should never be replicated.”

That... was a tidbit of personal information Jaehwan hadn’t been expecting. Sanghyuk always seemed to keep things behind high walls, lashing out with anger rather than expressing a genuine emotion. Other than the crying. But that had only been once. 

“Was you’re m-master cruel?” Jaehwan asked, noting the choice of titles with mild trepidation. Something about the way Sanghyuk said it, _master,_ spoke of a mixture of deep pain and great respect. A confusing combination to be sure. 

Sanghyuk’s emerald eyes flicked to Jaehwan’s and then away again. “My master was many things. Cruel. Kind. Both an angel and the devil incarnate. He was more complex than you could ever hope to fathom.”

His voice was so full of... of _feeling_ that Jaehwan felt his own heart begin to ache. The warmth of tears that would never fall pricking in his eyes. Wonshik has gone silent on the bed, eyes out of focus and apparently thinking hard. 

“I’m- I am sorry you lost him,” Jaehwan said quietly, speaking slow to make sure he would not stutter. 

Sanghyuk blinked back at him, eyes not softening exactly but shifting to something Jaehwan had no name for. “It was my choice,” he replied in a death-quiet whisper, “It was my decision and I still can’t escape him, even his death wasn’t enough.”

Those words rang a bell in Jaehwan’s head that he’d momentarily forgotten. The books. Written in Sanghyuk’s handwriting and sitting on a shelf only fifteen feet away. He decided to keep quiet. Remembering Wonshik’s warning. 

“Sweets?” Jaehwan asked, both because he wanted venom and because he hoped a kiss may cheer his maker up a bit. Sanghyuk indulged him, kissing Jaehwan rather sweetly on the mouth. Sweet raspberry and mint tingled on Jaehwan’s tongue. His maker's lips we soft and his hug was so warm, like being wrapped in velvet. 

Jaehwan deepened the kiss a bit, licking into Sanghyuk’s mouth. Feeling the satin softness on the inside of Sanghyuk’s cheek. And Sanghyuk was kissing him back right up until the moment he wasn’t. Mouth slack, body going rigid. Green eyes glazed when Jaehwan pulled away to see what was wrong. 

Jaehwan felt it a moment later. Rippling in the air, rolling over Jaehwan’s body like a shiver. The apartments wards being disturbed. Wonshik felt it too, if his sudden jolt was any indication. The sensation made Jaehwan’s nerves jangle uncomfortably. 

“Wonshik, stay here with Jaehwan. I have a murder to commit,” Sanghyuk murmured, shifting the young demon off him and standing with the grace of a large jungle cat. 

“Not a chance.” Wonshik was already up and out the door before Sanghyuk had completely risen. Jaehwan didn’t fully grasp the situation but he certainly wasn’t going to allow himself to be left behind again. He hooked a finger in Sanghyuk’s belt loop, trying to slow his maker down as Sanghyuk strode purposefully from the room. 

“Behind me. Now.”

There was an order in those words, unable to be ignored. Jaehwan fell back and switched to the belt loop that lined up with his makers spine. Wonshik appeared at his side as well, apparently incapable of going against Sanghyuk’s words either. 

“Shik?”

“Yes?”

“You did his hair, but can you change eyes as well?” Sanghyuk asked, rolling his shoulders as they walked down an unfamiliar hallway in a triangle formation. Wonshik frowned. “I suppose so. Not shape, color is what I’m good at.”

Jaehwan saw Sanghyuk nod. “Make Jaehwan’s eyes blue. The color of a pure sapphire.”

“Why!? I like my green eyes!” Jaehwan exclaimed, still being towed behind Sanghyuk like a waterskiing human tied to a boat. 

Sanghyuk reached back and caught Jaehwan’s free hand but he didn’t slow down. “An experiment.”

“Don’t worry, little brother. The change is just a glamour. It’s not permanent,” Wonshik murmured, snapping his fingers once. Jaehwan didn’t know what he was expecting, some phantom pain or a blue tinged vale falling over his vision. But nothing happened as far as he could tell. 

“Oh...” Wonshik sighed, peering into Jaehwan’s face like the young demon was a particularly interesting specimen. “You really _do_ look like the portrait now. Genuinely... identical.” Wonshik shot a quick glance at their makers back. Sanghyuk didn’t turn around. 

“Neither of you are to speak a word, do you understand me?”

“Yes,” the two younger demons chorused, Jaehwan secretly planning to disregard that request. He saw a glint in Wonshik’s bright eyes, indicating his brother was of a similar mind. 

They reached a door and Sanghyuk pushed it open, striding into what turned out to be a wide, open concept living room of sorts. Dark and modern furnishings that matched the rest of Sanghyuk’s home with a ceiling at least fifteen feet high. 

And there, standing before them like a rock outcropping in the midst of a roiling sea, stood Taekwoon. The calm eye at the center of a tornado. Strong and serine and absolutely immovable. And by his side, radiating health and fierce intelligence, was Hongbin. 

The stolen sword was in Sanghyuk’s hand before Jaehwan had a chance to blink, fire of the void licking up and down the infernal blade like oil in water. Jaehwan saw Taekwoon’s dark golden eyes narrow. 

“Why are you trespassing in my home, Gabriel? And why did you bring Raphael with you?” Sanghyuk asked, voice impassive despite his aura of undiluted fury. Jaehwan blinked. He didn’t know why his maker was addressing the archangel's by their official names, but it seemed to set them on edge. It set Jaehwan on edge as well, come to that. 

“I am only here to inspect your newest acquisition, demon,” Taekwoon replied, crossing his arms and eyeing the sword. Displeasure written clearly in his granite features. Hongbin glowered at them all in turn but he stayed silent.

Jaehwan felt a little twinge of pain at that. Hearing that Taekwoon really had never cared about him. Thought of him as an _acquisition_ rather than a friend. Hongbin clearly wasn’t loyal to their friendship anymore, not much of a surprise since he used to be annoyed with Jaehwan more often than not. 

“And what have you done to him? He doesn’t match his registry documents,” Hongbin asked, visibly shifting as Jaehwan peeked around Sanghyuk’s shoulder. 

“Experimented,” Wonshik replied, speaking up before Sanghyuk had the chance and flashing that easy, _predators_ smile. 

Jaehwan let his tongue dart out, tasting the air wafting off the angels, and then promptly gagged. The reek of _purity_ was too strong, like bitter lime and black pepper. He pressed his face against his makers shoulder blade, breathing in his bergamot and vetiver aroma to clear the stench from his senses. 

“Do you recognize my bound, Taekwoon?”

Sanghyuk stepped forward, Jaehwan sensing a broad vein of anxiety beneath his brothers smile as they watched their maker move. The young demon had no idea what was going on, he was just glad to see familiar faces. Even if those faces were looking back at him without any recognition. 

“No, I do not. And even if I did, he is no longer the angel I once called a friend. He’s been tainted, you saw to that, Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon replied, not a drop of feeling in his voice. Jaehwan winced. “Always so greedy. How long did it take you to corrupt him, a full minute or was it only thirty seconds?”

The tone wasn’t mocking but the words _certainly_ were, and Jaehwan began to growl under his breath. Wonshik’s hand circled his wrist and squeezed but Jaehwan ignored it. 

“Why did you send a baby angel to me, Taekwoon? What hope did you think he’d have against an archdemon and duke of hell? It’s almost like you were _trying_ to get rid of him,” Sanghyuk countered, eyes for no one and nothing but the archangel standing before him. 

“Get rid of him? No,” Taekwoon replied, “Just a fortunate accident. A turn in the path of the almighty we failed to anticipate. Hongbin?”

Fortunate? How was Jaehwan being corrupted _fortunate? _

Hongbin gave a small grimace but he fixed his pale gold eyes on Jaehwan. Jaehwan blinked back, not understanding what they- the world around him melted and his _head filled with screams. _

≌≌≌≌≌≌≌

Wonshik had a hand on Jaehwan’s wrist, but he yanked it back as his brother began to shriek. A high, bone chilling scream of pure agony that made Wonshik instinctively recoil. 

Sanghyuk dropped his sword and whirled around, dragging Jaehwan to him and trying to speak but it was like Jaehwan couldn’t hear him. Tearing at his own hair and eyes squeezed shut, curling in on himself. 

“Stop it!” Wonshik shouted, wings unfurling from his back and rounding on the archangels. Taekwoon looked like a statue, cold and unfeeling, but Hongbin... the angel Raphael, the angel of healing. The one who defeated Azazel in the revolution. Who took a personal interest in the health and safety of humanity. But he was also the angel of nightmares and Wonshik realized that must be what was happening. He’d trapped Jaehwan in a living nightmare.

Wonshik tried to shield his maker and brother with his wings, stepping between them and the angels to try and break Hongbin’s concentration but he was swept aside. Just a single flick of Taekwoon’s wrist. Brushed away like an errant piece of dust and slammed into the wall. Wonshik felt one of the bones in his left wing crack. 

“Release him,” Sanghyuk growled, trying to subdue Jaehwan’s flailing. But it was no use. 

“Tell us what we want to know, demon, and your new bond will be spared.”

_Oh,_ and there it was. Why Jaehwan’s corruption, now of all times, was fortunate. Their bond was still fresh, fresh enough to be torn. Damaged. The demonic bond lived in the mind, the most primal part, and if the mind was broken then the bond would be as well. 

The angels had accidentally found a new pressure point. Something to use against Sanghyuk so they could have their way.

Wonshik didn’t know what it would do to Sanghyuk if his new Bound was torn from him in that way, but he _really_ didn’t want to find out. 

Sanghyuk’s own wings had unfurled now and he was clutching Jaehwan against his chest. Murmuring things Wonshik couldn’t hear and emerald eyes sparkling with panic. 

“I’ll tell you,” Wonshik said loudly, breath escaping him in a choked sort of rasp. “I’ll tell you whatever you want, just stop hurting him!”

Taekwoon’s golden eyes swiveled to him, like dishes of frozen honey, and Wonshik fought not to shrink away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to Taekwoon, the angel of truth, he wouldn’t be able to speak a lie when he was held in that gaze. But Wonshik could still twist things a bit, he could dance around the truth for hours without even coming close to a flat out lie. 

“What has your creator been told by the almighty?”

Wonshik blinked. Jaehwan’s screaming was making it hard to focus on anything but he managed a strangled “Not much.”

“Everything. Tell me everything you know.”

His brother was sobbing now, dry sobs wracking him as he escaped Sanghyuk’s grasp and tried to crush his body against the floor. “He was told to steal your sword,” Wonshik replied, assuming the angels already knew that. What else could he say that wouldn’t give the game away? How could he conceal the fact that they knew about the temple?

“It’s supposed to help him during Armageddon. The sword of an angel turned infernal, corruption made manifest,” Wonshik went on, skipping around the whole story like it wasn’t even there. He hadn’t lied, that was a true statement even if it _was_ vague. 

“What else,” Taekwoon murmured, somehow making his soft voice heard over the racket. 

“That Armageddon is coming sooner than we thought.” That was also true, but not the whole truth, and Wonshik hoped it would be enough, darting frightened glances between Hongbin and Jaehwan. Bile rising in his throat. 

“Anything else?” 

Wonshik shook his head, anxiety tight in his throat. “You said you’d stop if I told you, so stop!”

Taekwoon tilted his head. “I said nothing of the sort.”

A wave of power rippled across the room, mixing with the anger and fear spinning in Wonshik’s gut. _Furious_ hunger. The urge to devour, to absorb, to demolish the entire world. He was so hungry it made him nauseous, made the tips of his fingers shake. 

It was Jaehwan. The dam holding back his energy had broken. His control had snapped. Wonshik knew he wasn’t the only one that felt it, Sanghyuk was hunched and breathing hard. Even the angels had taken a step back. 

_Hakyeon,_ Wonshik thought, trying to summon the false prince from wherever he may be. _Hakyeon were in trouble. Help us. _

A second ripple, the lord of the void stepping from a pool of shadow with his hellhounds at his side. Crimson shirt billowing in an unseen breeze and deep red gaze flashing dangerously. If he could feel Jaehwan’s energy, Hakyeon didn’t show it. 

“You _trespass_ in my realm and hurt my kin, angels?” he asked, beautiful and terrible as he strode forward. Wonshik drew back. Not wanting to get between Hakyeon and the angels. 

Hakyeon waved a hand and drew up a wall of solid shadow around Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, Jaehwan’s screams muffled slightly. 

“You _dare?”_

The angels stepped back. They could probably take Hakyeon in a fight if they worked together but not individually. And especially not with Hongbin’s focus still pinned on Jaehwan. No one was a match for Hakyeon other than the archangel Michael and he rarely bothered to intercede in disagreements such as this. Especially when the angles started it.

“I have questions for you, false prince,” Taekwoon murmured, but Hakyeon clearly had no patience for it now. He held out his hands, wisps of jet spreading from him and shooting toward the angels. Tangling and curling in the air like insidious vines. 

One brush from that darkness would mean corruption and the angels knew it, both blinking rapidly and vanishing on the spot. 

Hakyeon shook off his shadows and turned, jogging over to kneel in front of Wonshik. 

“I heard you, I would have come sooner but I was on the surface. Have you been hurt?” he asked, worry blooming in those scarlet irises. Wonshik shook his head, the emptiness in his stomach threatening to consume him from the inside out. 

“Not me, help Jaehwan,” Wonshik gasped. 

Hakyeon gave him another once over before standing. The wall of shadow fell away and the full force of Jaehwan’s shrieking hit Wonshik like a slap to the face. He wished he was deaf. Deaf or dead. Hearing the sound of his little brothers’ agony was breaking his black heart to pieces. 

“Back up, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon murmured, Wonshik stumbling up to the little huddle just as the false prince knelt. There was command in those words and a good thing too, because Sanghyuk would have _never_ done so otherwise. He growled as it was, hands clawing at the floor where he crouched maybe two feet from his youngest. 

The false prince pulled Jaehwan’s hands from his face and stroked his cheek with one hand, forming a complex series of wards in the air too fast for Wonshik to follow. He murmured something, a word of power Wonshik didn’t know, and pressed his fingers to Jaehwan’s mouth for an instant. 

He pulled slowly away, drawing a blinding white fog from Jaehwan’s open mouth. Like sucking the poison from a snake bit. Hakyeon was purging the angelic venom from Jaehwan’s body. 

Jaehwan coughed, fingers curling and uncurling at his sides as he stared up at nothing. Sapphire eyes glazed and empty. Wonshik banished his glamour with barely a thought, hoping it wasn’t too late. Hoping Hongbin hadn’t hurt him too badly. 

Jaehwan’s blonde hair gleamed but his eyes still did not, even though they were back to the emerald of his family. 

“Can you hear me, little one? No, don’t try and speak,” Hakyeon hummed, index finger pressed gently to Jaehwan’s lips when he opened his mouth. The young demon nodded slowly. 

“Good, that’s good.” The false prince brushed Jaehwan’s hair off his face, ignoring the way Sanghyuk was snarling at him. Jaehwan was shaking but every spot Hakyeon touched calmed almost at once. First his trembling hands. Then his twitching legs. Then his stuttering heartbeat. 

“Can you get him to stop projecting? I’m fighting it but it’s so _difficult,”_ Wonshik gasped, trying to focus on his own hands. The hunger inside him was screaming for sustenance, to _eat._ Eat a human, eat his maker, eat an entire banquet, the hunger didn’t seem to care what. An indiscriminate predator. 

Hakyeon glanced up. “No, but... Sanghyuk, where’s that old collar you used to wear?”

Sanghyuk visibly flinched. “My desk.”

“Fetch it.” 

His maker was visibly resisting the order, Wonshik could see it, the way his shoulders shook. Not wanting to leave his youngest. Probably taking personal offense to Hakyeon’s touches, if Wonshik had to guess. 

“Highness-“

_“Fetch it,_ Sanghyuk,_ now.”_

Sanghyuk vanished with a growl, reappearing barely ten seconds later with a circle of leather and gold clenched in one fist. Wonshik recognized it from one of the ancient pictures Hakyeon had shown him. The one of a younger Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk behind an armchair on which his master was sitting. Legs crossed at the knee and an expression of clear boredom on that face that looked so much like Jaehwan’s. Sanghyuk had this very collar around his neck and Wonshik always wondered why. 

Hakyeon took the collar from him and secured it around Jaehwan’s neck, the energy spilling from the young demon abruptly drying up. Wonshik heaved a sigh of relief. 

“He’ll be fine, he’s just had a fight, didn’t you little one?” Hakyeon asked, smiling softly when Jaehwan nodded. “Now, take him home Wonshik, I would like to speak to Sanghyuk privately.”

“Highness, _no!_ I need to be with-“

“You _will_ stay,” Hakyeon snapped, interrupting Sanghyuk’s retort. “It won’t take long and then I will leave you with your Bound.”

Wonshik looked too Sanghyuk, waiting for his maker's single as to what he should do. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon stared at one another for almost a minute, engaging in a silent battle of wills, before his maker relented. “Bring him to my bedroom, I’ll be there in a moment,” he hissed, eyes narrowing as Wonshik scooped Jaehwan into his arms and stepped back into the shadows. 

They reappeared in Sanghyuk’s bedroom as Wonshik intended. He hadn’t wanted to waste the time it would take to walk, and he was glad he’d done so, laying his brother on their maker's bed. 

“How are you feeling sugar?” he asked quietly, anticipating Jaehwan’s question before the young had to ask. He slipped his own finger into his mouth and then held it out. Knowing that his venom wouldn’t be as good as Sanghyuk’s but wanting to be helpful all the same. 

“Better,” Jaehwan mumbled, licking kittenishly at Wonshik’s finger. His eyes had cleared considerably, and they inspected Wonshik’s face for a moment before drifting lower. Fixing on something behind Wonshik. The young demon went _entirely_ still. 

Wonshik whipped around and then stilled himself. Frozen with shock and a healthy dose of trepidation. 

Two large jaguars were sitting by the foot of the bed. Long tails swishing back and forth, eyes the color of polished sapphire glinting with a startling intelligence. And they were staring _directly_ at Jaehwan. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin was azazel in original tempt and the parallel between azazel bin and Raphael bin makes me happy lol  
also if you're confused or feel like you're missing something, its because I haven't fully explained what's going on yet. that'll be next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> *Sanghyuk's venom tastes like a raspberry mojito*  
COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
[Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/chelseabts95)


End file.
